Anywhere But Here
by rhia xo
Summary: Gabriella Montez still lives in New Mexico, while the rest of the gang have moved to New York. What happends when Gabriella visits them for Troy's birthday? Set about 1 year after they've finished college. [Gabriellas POV]
1. Memories

Hey guys, this is my first ever story! This first chapter, is basically just an intro chapter - so it will be short, but don't worry because Chapter 2 will be up very shortly. Im hoping to get the chapters up about every 1-2 days, and this story will be about 15-20 chapters long hopefully. I've written around the first 8 allready so yeah.

Also, any writing in italics, is a flashback.

Please review!! x

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

''Okay, that's it for now class, don't forget to finish your assignments - which are due in next Tuesday!'' I told the class in front of me. They all remind me of my old Chemistry class, back in high school. Most of them seemed pretty bored, others didn't even know what lesson they were in.

That's right, I, Gabriella Montez, am a Chemistry teacher for East High. I love working there of course, as I've always had a passion for all things science, but I just wish my job wasn't here. Sure I have a lovely home here, and the people are lovely, but _he's_ not here. Actually the whole lot of them aren't here. Maybe I should rewind a bit.

_''Gabriella, are you sure you can't find some job in New York? There must be something over there!'' Asked my old best friend, Taylor Mckessie._

_''Of course there are jobs over there, just not the right ones for me! I mean look at me, I have the perfect job back here!'' I answered, adding a fake smile at the end of it._

_''Yeah but, we're all gunna miss you SO much! You've been my best friend since high school, and now I'm going to New York, and I feel like I'm leaving you behind Gabs'' Taylor said sadly, you would never have thought she'd landed the most amazing job ever in New York._

_''Look don't worry, we'll speak over the phone, and it's not like we can't visit each other!'' I tried to convince her it wasn't all bad, or maybe just trying to convince myself._

But that wasn't the worst of my problems. Chad, Sharpay AND Ryan were also moving to New York. Sharpay and Ryan had landed some major role in an upcoming Broadway show, and Chad had landed a dream job on a champion basketball team with _him._

Him being, Troy Bolton. My ex-boyfriend. My first love.

They were all leaving me for the big city.

I still miss them all now. Especially Troy. It's not like I haven't dated since him, because I have. But let's face it; none of them will ever match up to Troy Bolton.

Boy do I wish, I could book the next plane to New York right now. Being able to see those crystal blue eyes, which so many times I got lost in. And seeing that amazing smile he had, and to run my hands through his messy but cute hair, and being able to push it out of his eyes.

Okay the truth is, I never really got over Troy. Even though I ended it between us. I didn't want our relationship to rot away through the long distance, so I had to do it. It was for the best.

Or so I keep telling myself.

''Miss Montez?'' asked a shy student before me.

I quickly snapped out of my perfect dream world with Troy, hoping this student hasn't been standing there that long. ''Yes?''

''Um, just wondering when is the Scholastic Decathlon?''

Oh wow. Does this bring back memories. The same day as the Championships and the call backs. What a day. Then I slipped back into another dream world.

''Miss Montez are you okay?'' she asked again.

''I'm fine. Just a bit zoned out today that's all. Oh, and their about three weeks from now'' I answered, still thinking about Troy.

''Oh, thanks'' she quickly answered then ran out of the class, into the busy hallway.

I collected my bag and coat, and walked through the red and white hallway, passing through the basketball team on my way out.

''Lunkhead basketball players'' I thought to myself, and started giggling as I walked out of East High's doors.


	2. You Invited To

**Okay this chapter is a bit longer, but don't worry they do get a lot longer as the story goes on!**

**I forgot to mention before, but all of the story is Gabriella talking/ her mind, whatever you want to call it :)!**

**Please review, saying if you want me to continue uploading chapters for this story, and also Im planning a sequel to this allready - because I know how Im ending this one.**

**Also look out for a few one shots coming from me soon!**

**Enjoy the chapter, Rhia xo.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - You're invited to...**

The sun brightly shone through my window, as I woke up worrying if I was late for work.

I turned over to see my alarm clock, 10:00am.

''OH MY GOD. IM NEARLY 3 HOURS LATE FOR WORK '' I screamed.

I rushed downstairs, took a quick shower, and then froze on the spot.

''It's Saturday'' I suddenly thought.

I collapsed on my sofa and lay there for a while. Out of nowhere I burst out laughing.

''How stupid can you get?'' I asked out loud.

I decided that instead of sitting round the house watching old TV re-runs, I'd go for a run.

I put on my black suede running trousers, and a white top, which seemed to be last years by the size of it.

I found a little black jacket to match the running trousers, and was off.

I was gone at least 1 hour and was really proud of how long I'd run for. Then I'd realized I saw my mum in the coffee shop, so I stopped to speak for her for at least half an hour.

Oh well.

I checked my phone for any messages, one from Casey who was my closest friend here in New Mexico, asking me out for dinner, and one from my cousin inviting me to her daughters christening. I was about to hang up when a familiar voice came flew through the speakers in the phone, into my ear.

''Hey Gabriella, its Troy's birthday next month, and me and Chad wanted to throw him a big party, and we know Troy would love it, if you could come, and we haven't seen each other in months so maybe you could fly over? Stay the weekend or something; you can stay at mine and Chad's place. Ring me when you get this message and we'll sort something out. Speak soon!''

Taylor's words echoed in my head.

Troy's birthday.

Love it if you could come

Stay the weekend

Well I had the money to fly over for a few days, and the time, but seeing Troy again, after at least one year.

Last time I flew over, he was visiting his family, and when Taylor came back to New Mexico for a few days, Chad and Troy were away playing basketball.

I quickly dialled Taylor's number back, as nervous as I was to see Troy again; I wasn't going to turn down to opportunity to visit him for his birthday!

''Hey Taylor! It's me Gabi!'' I said excitedly.

''Oh hi Gab! So do you think you could fly over next month? Were throwing Troy a big surprise birthday party!'' She answered, as excited as I was.

''I can totally fly over! But do you really think Troy would happy to see me? We weren't exactly on speaking terms when he left Albuquerque. I mean he seemed pretty heartbroken! So was I, but I'm not sure he's gunna be that excited to see me Tay..''

''Oh sure he is Gabi! Whenever you're brought up, you can see the glow in his eyes, and you can tell he misses you! It would mean the world for him, to see you again''

''You really think so?''

''I know so.''

''Oh, well email me the details later in the week, and I'll book myself a ticket to New York!'' I said, with a massive smile on my face.

''Okay, talk to you soon Gabs'' Taylor said then hung up.

-------------------------

''So how long you going for?'' Asked Casey while we were at yoga.

''About 5 days, just visiting old friends, and going to a birthday party over there'' I replied, happily.

''Oh wow. So how do you know these people from New York?''

''Their my old high school friends. The lot of us were super close. Until they all moved to New York'' I answered sadly.

''All of them? How come you didn't go with them Gab?''

''Well, I had just got my dream job, teaching Chemistry. And as much as I wanted to go with them, I just didn't have the heart to give up my job''

''So is it the first time your meeting them since they left?''

''Nah, I've visited each other a few times, but no longer than week stays usually. And I haven't seen Troy for nearly a year now''

''Troy? Is that your old boyfriend from high school, that you're supposed to be still in love with?''

''Shh! People might hear you! But yeah it is, I'm flying out for his birthday.''

------------

''Yes mum! I'm just finishing packing, and then I'll drive to the airport!'' I stressed into the phone. It was about the tenth time I've been over this with my mum.

''Okay dear, just checking! Don't want you forgetting anything now do we?'' She replied.

''Don't worry, I wont forget anything! Okay, I got to go mum, I need to finish packing you, but I'll ring you when I land'' I sighed into the phone, I seriously needed to finish packing.

''Okay, don't forget to say hi to Troy for me, and if he has a girlfriend or something tell them I said hi too!'' Then she hung up.

I dropped the phone, then froze.

I'd never thought about Troy having a girlfriend before.. Maybe even a wife? What about kids? The possibilities were endless!


	3. He Loves You Still

**Wow, thanks for the recent response on this Story - even though I know it could do with some improvement, Im going to work on it when I have time. At the moment around 8 chapters are allready written, so I decided to upload this one also today - as a thanks for the recent response. Chapter 4, won't be out till tomorrow though.**

**Keep reviewing, with your thoughts on the story, and what you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Rhia xo.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - He loves you still.**

I didn't stop thinking about Troy and his possible family all through the plane journey to New York. I mean of course I want him to be happy, but I was kind of hoping for him to be happily... single.

I knew nothing could happen, because of the whole long distance thing, but I couldn't help but get a pang of hope every time I hear I'm going to see him. Which isn't very often.

''Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, as we prepare to land'' A voice, came through the speakers around me.

I fastened my seatbelt excitedly, as I thought of meeting Sharpay at the airport soon.

---

''GABRIELLA!'' I heard a girl squeal.

I turned around, nearly blinded by the pinkness. Only Sharpay could nearly cause this much damage to my eyes. But boy was I glad about it.

''OH MY GOD! SHARPAY!'' I ran over and hugged her.

''We've missed you so much! Wow, look at you - you look gorgeous!'' she said excitedly.

''You too! So shall we get going?'' I asked happily.

''Yeah sure! Let be help you with those!'' She took my suitcase from me then took me to her car.

''Whoa. Nice car Sharpay!'' It was a pink convertible, which didn't surprise me at the least. But it did look like Sharpay was going okay for herself. But then again, she was never short of cash back in high school.

''Thanks! It was a present from my parents, for the recent success from me and Ryan's Broadway show!'' Her eyes were glowing, as she spoke.

''Lucky you! So how is everyone?'' I asked, wondering if she'd mention Troy.

''Fine, were all loving the New York lifestyle, but were missing you of course! All of us are, especially Troy. You know I don't think he ever got over you Gabs...''

''So he's not seeing anybody?'' I asked maybe a bit too hopefully.

Sharpay laughed. ''Nope, you're in luck Gab! He's been on a few dates, but nothing serious, y'know?''

''Yeah... I do'' I tried hiding my smile.

''Ooh I forgot, Taylor and Chad told me to apologise for them not being able to pick you up today, their both in work, but I'll drop you off in their place, I have an extra key - then we'll go shopping! Maybe later, we could all go out for dinner!''

''Sure, okay!'' I laughed. Trust Sharpay to suggest to go shopping, within an hour of my arrival.

---

''Gabi, that looks amazing on you! You should totally buy it! Hey, how about you even where it to Troy's birthday?'' Sharpay asked.

We were in an expensive dress shop, where Sharpay wanted a dress for a friends wedding, but a gorgeous blue dress had caught my eye, and I couldn't help but try it on.

''I don't know... I mean it fits perfectly, but the price tag isn't in my usual dress budget Sharpay...'' I said sadly. It was truly a beautiful dress, and I really wanted to buy it, but I wasn't one to splurge on a piece of clothing.

''But look! It fits you perfectly - its fate Gabriella! And its okay to spend a little now and again anyway.'' Sharpay was awfully convincing...

''Fine! I'll buy it!'' I did a twirl in the dress, and then smiled.

''Good! Now come on, let's get you back to Taylor's, and then ask them about dinner tonight. And you don't have to worry about spending any more money - it'll be on me.''

''Sharpay I really can't expect you to pay for me...'' I started, but she cut me off.

''Of course you can! Gabriella, I haven't seen you in nearly a year! And besides I'm not paying... Daddy is!'' Sharpay started to giggle.

''Don't tell me after all these years... You're still using your dad's credit card!?'' I laughed.

''Not exactly, but I do have this card for special occasions!'' She replied happily.

We went and paid for the dress, and walked out of the boutique's door, the breeze hitting our hair in every direction, laughing and joking, like we used to.

Even I have to admit, it is a bit strange for me and Sharpay to be nearly as close as sisters, considering we didn't exactly get off on the right foot...

_''Sharpay Evans! Don't get me started on her!'' A usually shy Gabriella Montez was looking to the East High's girls bathroom mirror, muttering to her best friend, Taylor Mckessie._

_''She's so self obsessed, trying to beat us out of the musical, which she thinks is her territory, and then tries to break me and Troy up! I mean, she just doesn't give up! She needs to get over herself right Taylor!?'' _

_--_

_''I am not giving up! Gabriella Montez, thinks she can just come to East High, steal my stage and steal my man!?'' Sharpay paced back and forth her bedroom, practically yelling._

_''Troy Bolton is not your man Shar...'' Her twin brother, Ryan mumbled quietly._

_''Well not yet! But close enough Ryan!''_

--

''Anybody home..?'' A tired but happy Gabriella walked into Taylor's and Chad's apartment.

''Gabriella! Long time no see sis!!'' A bushy haired male, walked out of a room.

''Chad! I've missed you guys so much, how are you!?'' I ran up to him and hugged him.

Ever since I started dating Troy, and Chad started dated Taylor, me and Chad treated each other like brother and sister. We told each other practically anything and loved being in each others company.

''I've been good, you? By the way, you look great!'' Chad laughed.

''I've been doing okay, and thanks! Your looking good too!'' I looked Chad up and down for a minute, thinking something has changed.

''Has your hair got bushier?'' I giggled.

''It's possible! God, can't believe how long its been, come here Gab!'' He smiled, and then pulled me in for another hug.

We sat for awhile going over our lives, in the past year, Chad now and again mentioning his best friend Troy.

''So... How is Troy?'' I casually asked.

''He's good Gab, he asks about you a lot, you know?''

''He does!? I mean, oh.'' I shrugged, hoping Chad didn't notice my hopeful face.

''Gab, he still likes you too. Even though it seemed like he left, not wanting to talk to you - sometimes he wishes he could move back to New Mexico to see you Gab. You meant the world to him'' He said softly.

''Wow. You know I'd leave for New York any day, I mean your all here, and I'm back in New Mexico, on my own. The only thing that really keeps me is my job, because I do love teaching something I love. But then it makes me think, is my career everything? Chad, I still love Troy, and I don't know how I'm going to cope these five days. He left not speaking to me. I don't know if I can leave New York, without him. First he left me, but I don't know if I can bring myself to leave him, Chad.'' Tears started to form in my eyes. I liked how I could tell Chad anything, and he'd always make the situation better.

''Gabi, he does still love you, even if he denies it, its pretty obvious. His eyes light up when your mentioned in a conversation. My advice is to tell him how you feel when you meet him again, and he'll tell you the same. Then just see how it goes them there. But if you know its not going to work, Gabs, I wouldn't take it to far, because its going to be harder to say goodbye.''

Say goodbye.

I'd hardly arrived in New York, and now I can't stop thinking about leaving Troy here.

I wish everything worked out for me too, and I could of moved to New York with the rest of them.


	4. Dinner For 5 Or Is It?

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while - been really busy, but don't worry, to make up for it - Chapter 5 will be up pretty soon as well. Sorry if there are some mistakes in this one, I had to quickly edit it as it was shorter than I planned it to be.**

**Anyway, thanks for adding this to your alerts and stuffs it really means a lot to me, knowing that you wanna read more of this story - so I will continue posting.**

**Im also writing a one shot, which will be uploaded soon - so look out for that.**

**Please review - and suggest some things you want seen in future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Dinner for 5. Or is it?**

''So is Troy coming to the dinner?'' I asked Taylor while putting my earrings on.

We'd been through the exciting hellos when she got home from work, we'd both calmed down now, and were getting ready for the meal tonight.

''No hunny, I'm sorry. He had to go to his cousins wedding rehearsal. Don't worry though, you'll see him in his party.'' Taylor reassured me.

''Oh. Okay no worries'' I said smiling, but inside gutted at the fact I wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a red knee length dress I had brought with me, and slipped on my red heels. My make up was pretty simple, and my hair was curled passed my shoulders. Sharpay told us that she has reservations in a posh new restaurant, and that was all she said, so I figured I'd dress up a little.

I opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out, to see Taylor's and Chad's smiling faces.

''What?'' I asked, wondering if this dress was a bit too much.

''You look beautiful Gab!'' Taylor smiled happily.

Out of nowhere, my phone buzzed. It was a text off Sharpay.

Hey Gabs.

Were outside now.

Also we have a surprise 4 u hehe.

Love Shar xo

''Sharpay's outside'' I smiled. Leaving out the surprise bit, while I tried and figured out what she had planned.

---

I couldn't stop laughing, as they continued on with their story.

Sharpay and Ryan were telling us one of their stories of them on Broadway.

''And then, he fell off the stage onto the director!'' Sharpay started giggling.

''Hey! That so wasn't my fault - I tripped!'' Ryan cried, but then burst out laughing with the rest of us.

Suddenly, Sharpay's phone went off.

''Excuse me a minute, guys!'' Then walked off into the corner of the restaurant.

I could see her smile get bigger and bigger, and then hung up and walked back over to our table.

''Who was that?'' Taylor asked.

'Gabriella... Your surprise is ready! Actually you'll all be sort of surprised... but not as much as Gabriella!'' Sharpay revealed.

''Shar, shh! You're going to give it away now!'' Ryan nudged his sister.

Suddenly the door of the restaurant opened and he walked through the door.

My mouth dropped open.

''Gabriella? Say something...'' Ryan touched my shoulder.

''Troy?'' I softly spoke.

''Gabriella?'' He said in an almost whisper.

Our eyes connected, just staring at each other for a while before being interrupted.

''Dude! I thought you had a wedding rehearsal to go to?'' Chad asked, making us both turn away from each other, blushing.

''Oh, it got cancelled this morning. Then Sharpay told me we were going out for a meal together.'' He looked at me, ''I didn't even know you were in New York, Brie...''

He was the only one who called me Brie. If anyone one else did, it felt awkward. But never when Troy did.

''Um, I arrived this morning'' I said, and then smiled gently at him.

''Hey guys, do you mind if me and Brie, step outside to have a quick catch up? If that's okay with you Brie..?'' He asked smiling back.

''Yeah sure...''

I got up and followed him out, wondering what he was going to say to me.

---

''So...'' I started; we'd been sitting on a bench outside the restaurant for nearly 10 minutes, without saying a word to each other.

''I've missed you, Brie. I know I left not talking to you, but the truth is, I didn't want to face up to reality - because I would have to face the fact that I was leaving to come here, and that we were over. I just couldn't... I'm sorry.'' He said quietly, whispering the last bit.

''Troy...'' I sighed. ''I've missed you too. A lot actually. I didn't want to break up with you Troy. But I knew, no matter how much we loved each other - the whole long distance thing wouldn't work. I mean look at us, this is the first time in nearly a year we've seen each other. I thought I was doing the right thing but...'' My voice trailed off.

''But what?'' He looked up hopefully, his blue eyes glittering. The same blue eyes I got lost in many times before.

''But now I don't know, Troy.'' I stood up slowly. ''Sometimes I just wanna pack my bags, and get on the next flight to New York. But my job, my family - I just couldn't bring myself to leave it all...''

''And I wouldn't expect you too Gab.'' He looked right at me, both of us holding the gaze.

''The truth is Brie; I haven't really stopped thinking about you since I left.'' Troy said softly, without taking his eyes away from mine.

''I haven't stopped thinking of you too Troy. But it's complicated, we live so far apart, and I know neither of us can afford airplane tickets back and at least once a month. I know were both strong, but I don't think were strong enough for this long distance thing. As much as I would love us to do it, I don't think we can. I'm sorry...'' I turned away, as my voice faded into the darkness.

''You right. As much as I want you to be wrong right now, you're right. I just wish I never left Albuquerque sometimes, Brie''

''I do too. I wish I came with you all. But you did, and that's just the way it is Troy...'' Tears started to form in my eyes.

''So you're not going to give us a thought then?'' He asked sadly.

''I didn't say that...'' I smiled at him. ''Let's just enjoy the time we have here...''

''Well, if we enjoying the time we have, I may as well do this... 'He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, and smiled at me.

He slowly leaned in, and I could see where this was going, and boy was there no way was I going to stop him.

I leaned in and closed my eyes, and felt the softness of his lips as they touched mine. He put his arms round my waist and pulled me closer. It felt amazing to be back in his arms, I thought, as I deepened the kiss while putting my arms round his neck.

I slowly pulled back, and smiled shyly at him while breathing in the cold air around me.

''I've missed you so much Brie... Come on, we better get back inside, before the others start worrying.'' He took my hand, and led me back in, looking at me now and again and smiling.

''There you both are! We thought you'd gone home!'' Taylor laughed, and then winked at me when she saw us holding hands.

''Come sit down, we ordered for you both the food should be here soon!'' Ryan said happily, then nudged Sharpay, and whispered something in her ear.

---

''Gabi, wake up!''

I heard a familiar voice, and felt hands on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that Taylor was trying to wake me up.

''Morning!'' I said cheerfully as I got walked out of Chad's and Taylor's spare bedroom.

''Had a good sleep I take it?'' Chad asked, as he put two pancakes on a plate and handed them to me.

''Thanks, and yeah I did, and an even better night!'' I winked at Chad, who then laughed.

''I did see. Troy rang earlier as well, and was wondering if you wanted to go out with him today, we said he'd call by at half past 12. And whoa, look at the time 12 o'clock, better get ready Gabs!'' He laughed.

I quickly finished my pancakes and took a warm shower, and then found a white skirt and green top to put on. I slipped into my sandals the minute the door bell went.

''Is Brie there?'' Troy asked nervously, wondering if Chad gave Gabriella his message.

''Yeah sure come in! I feel like her mom or something'' Taylor giggled, and then motioned Troy to the spare bedroom.

He gently knocked on the door.

I slowly opened the door to see Troy standing there smiling at her.

''You ready?''

---

''So, you still working back at East High?'' Troy asked.

Troy had taken me a small cafe, where we'd been talking in between sips of our coffee for the last 20 minutes.

''Yeah, and it sure does bring back a lot of memories...'' I laughed.

''Yeah. So anyway tell me about your life back in New Mexico'' He smiled.

''Well, I work in East High five days a week, and I live in a medium sized apartment with my chocolate Labrador puppy Sam. I do yoga a lot now, with my closest friend back home, Casey, and basically I'm the same me, how about you?'' I said happily.

''Wow cool. Well I live in a nice house which my parents bought for me as a goodbye present, pretty lonely there just me though. I usually have basketball practise 3-4 times a week, with at least 1 game a week. And that's it really, nothing much else to me.''

''Anyway,'' He continued. ''How about we go bowling or something now? Like old times?'' Troy stood up then took my hand and brought it to his lips, then softly kissed it.

''Sure! But bare in mind, I have improved since college!'' I giggled.

''Great, so you've gone from worst player ever, to second worst - Gabriella Montez, I salute you!''

I burst out laughing. ''Ha-ha funny, just you watch you're back Troy Bolton!''

---

BeepBeep!

I reached out into my bag for my phone, which was flashing and vibrating.

Hey gabs

It's Tay

4got 2 tell u

dont say anythin about

troys party tomorrow.

its surprise remember

love tay xo.

I smiled at the thought of Troys party, he's going to so surprised.

''Whatcha smiling about? Your losing remember!'' Troy laughed.

''Oh nothing!''

I got up, lifted up the lightest ball, and then bowled it.

Strike.

I turned around and put my arms round Troy's neck, then kissed him on the lips.

''Who's losing now, Bolton?''


	5. Caught Up In A Fantasy

**Hey guys! This is basically a filler chapter, but I had fun writing it - because it's sort of showing where Gabriella see's herself heading - but of course its not going to be a easy ride, as I plan about another 10 chapters for this story - then maybe a sequel?**

**Chapter 6 will be up soon, which is Troy's birthday, I just need to add more it to it and it'll be up.**

**Also dont forgot to review - I love reading through your thoughts on the story, and also tell me things you want to see in future chapters - because ideas always help!**

**Rhia xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Caught Up In A Fantasy.**

''I let you win Brie!'' Troy cried, as he was driving me back to Taylor's and Chad's.

''Of course you did.'' I winked at him.

''Did I mention my bowling arm was crushed last week? Still recovering see..'' He laughed.

''Which arm did you crush?'' I asked, pretending to be concerned.

''My left one, that's why you won see Gabs..'' He replied sadly.

''You bowl with your right arm, nice try Bolton!'' I started to giggle.

Troy grinned at me.

''Nice work Detective Montez, but I want a rematch before you go!'' He grinned at me.

''You're on!'' I grinned back at him.

''Here we are...'' He stopped outside T&C's apartment.

''I had a great time today Troy...'' My voice faded, as I got caught up in his eyes.

I leaned in slowly, and kissed him. His tongue sliding into my mouth and mine into his, pulling apart now and again for air, and then pressing our lips against each other once more.

We finally slowly pulled apart, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

''Night Troy'' I said then closed the car door.

---

It was a beautiful Monday morning, and Chad and Troy were in basketball practise, so Taylor and Sharpay decided to go dress and present shopping for Troy's surprise birthday party, which was later that night.

''Gabi, you sure you don't wanna come? I mean hello? Its shopping!'' Sharpay squealed.

''No its okay, I got my dress, and I made Troy's present back home, so I think I'm just going wonder round the city today.'' I simply answered.

''Oh okay, but what have you made Troy?'' Sharpay asked curiously.

''You're going to have to find out tonight Shar...'' And with that I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the apartment onto the New York streets.

I had no idea what I was going to be doing that day, but I figured I'd have a look around.

I decided to go back to that coffee shop, which me and Troy stopped in the previous day, but I passed something that caught my eye before I reached the coffee shop.

'New York Job Centre'

I don't know why but I felt like I had to go in there, and at least look.

I stopped at a friendly looking woman's desk and sat down.

''Hi, I'm Hayley, can I help you?'' The woman behind the desk asked nicely.

''Well yeah, I live in New Mexico, but I'd consider moving here if I found the right job, so I was wondering if you could just have a little look?'' I asked nervously, having no idea what I was doing.

''Of course, so tell me what are you looking for?''

''Something maybe to do with Maths, or Science, I studied them both at college, and back at Albuquerque I'm a Chemistry teacher at a high school'' I told Hayley.

''Okay, lets see what we got then..'' She started typing into her keyboard then smiled. ''There's a high school job available teaching Physics and Chemistry, its the local high school round here, about 10 minutes away from these offices actually. Their looking for someone with the experience and qualifications, would you like the schools number?''

''Wow, um sure, that would be great'' I smiled happily.

Hayley passed me a sheet that she had just printed out and told me to call them as soon as I could, before the position was filled.

''Thanks so much for you help!'' I smiled gratefully at her, then walked out of the Job Centre.

I put the paper in my bag and walked to the coffee shop.

I can't believe I was applying for a job in New York.

---

3 Hours later, and I was walking to a restaurant to meet Ryan for lunch.

I had decided to buy some new shoes to go with my new dress, but earlier on than that, I had really pushed the boat out on this entire New York lark.

_''Hi I'm Gabriella, and I live in New Mexico, but might be considering moving here, so I was wondering I could book an appointment with you, to see a few apartments?'' I asked sweetly, to a man in glasses._

_''Sure! Now what sort of apartments are you looking for..'' _

Yep. I'd only gone and booked an appointment to look at apartments. I'm still surprised that I did, now.

I was going to cancel it, when I came back to reality, but then I realized I'm only looking so its not that bad..

---

''Hey Ryan!'' I walked over to the table he was sitting at, and sat opposite him.

''Hey Gabi! What you been up to?'' He asked nicely.

I sat down, deciding I wasn't going to tell him about me considering moving to New York.

''Oh nothing much, just exploring the city, and a bit of shopping, you?''

''Just working on a script for a new musical me and Sharpay are producing.'' He smiled at me.

''Wow, you'll have to give me a ring when your next on the stage Ry, I'll come see you!''

''All the way from New Mexico?!'' He asked, making it obvious he was surprised.

For a second then, it felt like I lived here, in New York, that's why I said it, acting like it was nothing. I had to cover this up - and fast.

''Sure, just give me at least a month notice, and I'll fly out to see you guys!'' I laughed nervously.

''Oh okay! I'll make sure I do!'' He said, smiling.

Good, he bought my excuse.

''So what's this little surprise then?'' I asked curiously.

''Oh, you'd never guess who owns this restaurant, I totally forgot you didn't know..'' He smiled slyly.

''Um.. Some famous celebrity chef?'' I guessed.

''Yep.. but who?''

''I don't know.. tell me!'' I aid impatiently.

''Okay okay! Turn around Gab!'' He said, then grinned.

''ZEKE? WOW! I haven't seen you in forever!!'' I quickly got up and hugged him.

''Good to see you to Gabs, you haven't changed one bit! How are you?'' He asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

''I'm really good! You?'' I asked back.

''I'm great!''

''And wow! You own this place, its really great Zeke, but hey you are a celebrity chef now aren't you! I seen you on that cook off show last month - you were awesome!'' I giggled, I sounded like his number one fan.

''Thanks, and yeah I own it, it's going pretty well actually.. Anyway...''

---

''Well I should get going , I have to start getting ready for Troy's party, especially, if I'm supposed to be with him when he arrives..'' I told the boy opposite me.

''Yeah me too, I have to be there before you remember!'' He laughed.

''Yeah, are you coming Zeke?''

''Of course, I'm doing the food!'' He laughed.

''Ooh can't wait! Anyway, see you guys later!'' I waved then walked out of the restaurant, heading towards T&C's apartment.


	6. Surprise!

**Okay I like this chapter, it's got to be one of my favourites - so I hope you like! Right now Im just concentrating on writing the stories, not really posting them so sorry - But I'll try and keep posting them often, but I start back school now so its going to be difficult. I have a few allready written so I'll post those when I can :).**

**Enjoy the chapter & Review :D!**

**xx Rhia.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Surprise!**

Taylor and Chad had already left for the party, and I was waiting for Troy to pick me up. I told him earlier I wanted to choose where we went tonight, and he was fine with it, but little did he know I was taking him to his own surprise party.

I looked into the big mirror in the bathroom and smiled. I was wearing a long dark blue dress, with a diamond necklace that my mom bought my for my birthday last year, and silver shoes. My hair was curled at its best, I clipped bits of it up with diamond clips, I found while shopping earlier that day. I was also wearing the ring that Troy gave me at Graduation. My make up was pretty simple, just glittery blusher, lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara.

Suddenly the door bell went.

I walked over to the door, and slowly opened it.

Troy's mouth dropped open.

''Wow. You look beautiful Brie..'' He said softly.

''Thanks..'' I said shyly.

''So where are we going tonight Brie?'' He asked casually.

''I was thinking maybe this new club I found today, it looks really nice, watch think?'' I asked, hoping he'd be okay with it.

''Oh yeah um sure!'' Troy said happily, trying to hide his disappointment. He thought Gabriella had a nice birthday dinner or something planned. She hadn't even mentioned his birthday to him today.

---

Gabriella was driving them to the club where the party was.

''So.. If you didn't know it's my birthday..'' Troy said. Hoping Gabriella would start laughing and told him she knew, but had a surprise for him.

''It is? Oh my god Troy! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! God I feel such like such a cow!'' I said in my apologetic voice ever. I'd used this voice a lot back in high school.

''Oh. Look it doesn't matter - I have the best birthday present anyway, being with you.'' He said, obvious he was forcing his smile.

''Aw that's so sweet, anyway never mind there's always next year for me to remember!'' I said, trying to stop myself from giggling.

Troy didn't say a word after that until they arrived.

We both got out and walked towards the entrance, I was so nervous it wouldn't go to plan.

I quickly got my phone out and text Chad.

Outside - so hide now!

Gabi xo.

I looked up at Troy, and how sad he was and picked his hand up and smiled, then we both entwined our fingers and walked in.

''Sure is a quiet club Brie..'' He said quietly.

''Yeah.. It is. Hey! The lights are off..'' I lead him in the room. ''Hang on where's this switch..''

''Brie, I really think we should go..'' Troy started but got cut off.

''Here it is!'' And then the room was filled with light.

''SUPRISE!'' Everyone jumped out from under the tables, with their arms open.

''Oh my god!'' Troy shouted, shocked. But then burst out laughing.

I give him a big hug.

''You really think I'd forget about the main man in my life's birthday?'' I whispered in his ear.

''I didn't want to! But I guess after all those musicals, your acting's finally paid off Brie!'' He said laughing, while returning my hug.

I giggled.

Troy looked around to see round tables all around the club, and a stage with a young woman playing the piano. There were balloons everywhere, and the lights were dimmed a bit, his family and friends were all smiling at him.

After hugging and thanking everyone, Troy walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

''Look thank you guys so much for this. I seriously thought everyone forgot!'' He began to laugh. ''But thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to me, and for putting it together, I had no idea, and this place looks amazing - thank you all so much!''

Taylor and Sharpay then walked up on the stage and hugged him then grabbed the mic off him.

''Well, I guess we should explain everything to you Troy, so you know who was involved and everything! Firstly, a big thank you to Kelsi Nelson for supplying us with the music tonight, yes that's right Kelsi from high school! Her wonderful songs got Troy singing! We also have Zeke, another high school friend, who is doing the catering for us tonight - so the food should be amazing!'' Sharpay laughed.

''A big thank you to everyone who turned up tonight, and of course our very own Sharpay, who decorated practically everything she could get her hands on!'' The audience laughed. ''And to Gabriella, for flying in from New Mexico to be here tonight! Me, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad and the rest of us, basically want to say Happy Birthday Troy, we all love you!'' Taylor smiled once she'd finished.

---

2 Hours had past, and the food had been served and went down a storm with everyone at the party.

It was time for the presents, everyone gathered round the stage while Troy opened them one by one.

He got to a small glittery blue and silver box and smiled. It was obviously from Sharpay & Ryan, it was the most eye catching one there.

''Open it!'' Sharpay screamed with excitement.

He opened the box and found two tickets to skydive.

''Wow! Thanks Shar, and you Ryan!'' he said gratefully, grinning at them.

I was nervous he wouldn't like my present, I mean I didn't exactly spend on it, and compared to the skydiving tickets, its nothing.

He picked up a green wrapped box, the same size as Sharpay's and Ryan's present, then opened it slowly.

He started laughing. ''Paintballing? Chad's idea? Thanks guys, seriously.''

PAINTBALLING!? No way was my gift going to match up with that.

He went through a few more boxes then came to mine.

It was a silver wrapped box.

He slowly opened then froze.

**--- Switched to Troy's POV.**

I opened this square shaped box and froze.

It was a blue book inside. On the cover it said.

Happy Birthday Troy!

Love Gabriella xo.

And she'd stuck all stars over it.

I turned to the audience, searching for her face, then stopped and smiled once I reached it.

She shyly smiled back at me, then I turned my attention back to the book.

I turned through the pages seeing pictures of us in the musical, all through high school, when we were in college, and us hanging out. She'd written stuff under every picture too. I kept turning the pages till I got to the back, there was a paragraph on there, written in a different colour, and I began to read it.

----

Troy,

I'm writing this on your party day! Just need to get ready now.

So anyway, Happy Birthday! I know this isn't much, but it was fun going through all our old memories, and putting them together in this.

So I hope you like it Troy 

Anyway, I've really enjoyed our time together since I've been in New York, you've been amazing Troy. Actually you are amazing. Even though we do live so far away, I love you Troy - and I most probably always will, distance, or no distance.

Obviously it's most probably not going to work, but I wanna enjoy my time here while I can with you.

Love you - Brie xo. :)

----

Underneath was a picture of us both, when we went bowling the other night, both with big smiles on our face.

I turned back to the audience, and then spoke back into the mic.

''Wow. Seriously, that has to be the best birthday present ever. It's a book with all mine and Brie's memories together, and pictures and everything. Thank you so much Brie, its amazing.'' I said smiling at her.

I walked off the stage and the music began playing together, I headed directly for Gabriella.

**---Back to Gabriella's POV.**

Troy walked up to me and put his arms round my waist and smiled at me.

''I love you too Brie, so much'' He said softly.

---

''Hey everyone! Hope your all having a good time – but now we ask for Troy and Gabriella to come up onto the stage, we have a little surprise for them!'' Sharpay giggled into the microphone.

We both walked up onto the stage, confused.

''Okay guys, your going to sing for us! We both know you have amazing voices, and don't worry Kelsi's playing, and she said you'll know the song..'' Sharpay added, then winked and walked off the stage.

I walked over to the microphone, and looked around nervously.

What would happen if I didn't know the song?

Then Kelsi began playing a very recognisable tune.

Troy smiled at me then sang into his mic.

''Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance..'' He sang.

I smiled at him softly. It was the duet we sang back in high school at Sharpay's country club.

---

'' Live everyday! Love everyday! Live everyday! Love everyday!'' Everyone sang with us.

Just like back in high school, everyone had joined in with us and now all of us were up on the stage. I walked over to Troy and hugged him.

''Who knew, Troy Bolton still has a voice!'' I giggled.


	7. Dreams Come Crashing Down

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with school and I've been out looking shopping over the weekend for stuff for my bedroom as were doing it out soon! So I hope you guys haven't lost interest!**

**To make up for it, Im uploading other chapter today - maybe later tonight but I will upload it!**

**I've also realized I've forgotten to make a disclaimer, not sure if Im supposed to but obviously I do not own HSM or its characters, only my character Casey and another character who will be coming into the story very soon! I also don't own the song 'Everyday' which was used at the end of Chapter 6.**

**I've also noticed that my story is pretty much all happy, nothing wrong, so there will be drama ahead, a little in this chapter then some in future chapters!**

**FINALLY, please review, because it does mean a lot to me cos I do like reading what you think on the story, and what you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Rhia xo.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Dreams Come Crashing Down.**

I woke up, and turned to the clock beside me, 9:00am it read. Perfect. I wondered out of the spare bedroom with a big smile on my face.

Last night was amazing, Troy and me danced all night. I touched my lips gently with my finger, already missing his soft lips that were on mine for most of the evening.

I got out my phone and rang the number for the school that the woman gave me yesterday in the Job Centre.

''Hello, NY Centre High School, how may I help you?'' A woman answered.

''Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, and I'm phoning about the Chemistry & Physics teaching availability..'' I said trying to sound as polite as I could.

''Oh, well you're in luck! Interviews are today, how about I put you down for 12pm?''

''That would be great! Thank you!'' I said happily, then hung up.

Taylor and Chad were already in work so I had the apartment to myself until I had to leave for my job interview.

Wow, job interview that sounds so strange.

---

**11.55am.**

I was sitting in the schools reception, nervously. It looked like a really nice school.

''Miss Montez, their ready for you now.'' A woman over the desk told me.

I walked over to the office then knocked on the door.

I hoped I looked okay, I was wearing a shirt, black trousers, and black flat shoes.

''Come in.'' A voice from inside called.

I opened the door to find a woman about 45, sitting behind a desk.

''Good afternoon, you must be Gabriella. I'm June, the head here'' The woman said nicely.

''Hi, nice to meet you'' I leaned over the table to shake her hand, then sat down opposite her.

---

**6:00pm**

The interview was long over, and I thought it went quite well.

I was in Troy's dining room, waiting for him to serve dinner. He'd asked me over earlier than day, and I was more than happy to come over and see his house.

It was so big, and it had a massive garden. It wasn't that far away from T&C's apartment.

''Here we are,'' Troy said, while putting a plate of pizza.

''Wow, it looks delicious. I never knew you could cook Troy!'' I gasped.

''I can't. I ordered this from the local takeaway.'' He said plainly.

''You did?''

He burst out laughing. ''Nah, just kidding. I'm actually quite a good cook, have to be when you live alone Brie.''

''I guess so..''

---

**11:00pm.**

Troy had me in his arms bridal style, taking me up to the bedroom.

We had, had a great night - the food was lovely and afterwards we got talking about old times over a bottle of wine.

He put be on the bed gently, then started to walk out of the room.

''Troy! You know, you can stay here tonight if you want..'' I said smiling at him.

''You sure?'' He said while climbing onto the bed with me.

''I was sure in high school, and I'm sure now..'' I winked at him.

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss, while unbuttoning his shirt.

I pulled apart slowly, to take my own top off, then reached back to his lips, savouring the taste of his mouth.

There was no talking for a while then.

---

I woke up in Troy's arms, by the sound of my phone going, I reached over Troy and grabbed it quickly.

''Hello?'' I asked tiredly.

''Hello, Gabriella? I'm calling from NY Centre High School, to tell you that you sadly did not get the job. I'm sorry - but thanks for your time.'' A woman answered.

''Oh, oh well okay thanks anyway'' I said sadly then hung up.

''Brie, are you okay?'' Troy sat up slowly.

I turned around quickly to see Troy's worried face.

''Oh yeah I'm fine!'' I said, then adding a fake smile at the end of it.

But the truth was, that I was gutted to found out I didn't get the job. I'd been so got up with my New York dream, I didn't think about not getting the job.

''You sure? Who was on the phone?'' He asked suspiciously.

''Oh um, just Casey telling me how Sam was, she's dog sitting him you see..'' Okay I wasn't exactly lying, because Casey was actually looking after my dog..

''Oh, so anyway, we should really get dressed – I have to go to my cousins – but we'll meet up later?

I smiled, happy he'd changed the subject.

''Um, sure!'' I said.

---

It had been 1 hour since I'd found out I didn't get the job, and I was so upset. I was in T&C's apartment, watching TV with Chad as Taylor was out.

''Uh.. Chad? Can I talk to you about something..?'' I asked nervously, still wondering if I should tell him or not.

''Of course Gab!'' He stopped when he saw the look on my face. ''Are you okay?!''

''I'm fine.. But yesterday I went to a job interview for a teaching job in a high school here. I went to the Job Centre earlier this week, no idea why, and ended up coming back with the schools number. I rang up, then got told to turn up at the school yesterday..''

''Oh wow that's great! So your moving here, finally!'' Chad said excitedly.

''Wait.. I had a phone call this morning saying I didn't get the job. I mean I was so excited! I thought everything was going to work out. I'd find an apartment and move out here, and me and Troy could finally be together..'' I said, tears forming in my eyes.

''Oh Gab..'' Chad pulled me into a hug.

''I know I shouldn't of got my hopes up, but everything would have been so perfect Chad!'' I cried into his shoulder.

''Look, shh, its okay. We'll find you another job Gab – everything will okay don't worry.'' He reassured me.

''It wont Chad! I leave tomorrow. I guess it just isn't meant to be..'' I said sadly.

Just then Taylor and Sharpay walked in.

''Gabi! We've booked us a Spa day! It's your last day – so its our treat!'' Taylor said excitedly.

''Oh, um sure – let me just get my bag, and I'll be ready!'' I said, while wiping my tears away.

I got my bag off the table then headed towards to the door. I stopped then turned to Chad.

''Are you going to be okay?'' He mouthed.

''Yeah – thanks.'' I mouthed back.

---

''So anyway, I come here all the time before a show, its so relaxing – and takes things off your mind!'' Sharpay continued.

She'd been telling us all about her recent show, while we were having our nails done.

And she was right, it does take your mind off things – I hadn't thought about Troy all day.

''Yeah it does! So what you doing tonight Gab, I was thinking we could all stay in mine. We could rent a movie and everyone could stay the night. Like old times!'' Taylor said.

''Oh yeah sure, sounds fun!'' I smiled.

''How about we do some shopping after this too?'' Sharpay giggled.

---

4 Hours later, and we were setting up the DVD player, closing the curtains, and putting out the popcorn and sweets.

The three of us sat down happily, and pressed play on the DVD player.

''Hey guys, aren't we missing something?'' I asked confused.

''THE BOYS!?'' Taylor cried.

''Oh! Thought we forgot something, don't worry I'll call them now!'' Sharpay said quickly, as she stopped the DVD, and dialled some numbers into her phone.

''Hey! Troy? It's me Shar. We was wondering if you wanted to come back to Taylor's were all watching DVDs, and sleeping over – like old times!'' She giggled.

''Great! Chad's with you too? Well tell him to come back too! Okay, Toodles!'' Then put down the phone, and dialled another number.

''Ryan! Taylor's now! Were all watching DVDs, and sleeping over. Got it? Bring your stuff over – Ciao!''

''Done!'' She smiled happily at us.

---

''Well I guess I should head to bed, my flights early tomorrow..'' I said tiredly.

''Yeah, me too – early basketball practise tomorrow, right Chad?'' Troy asked.

''Yeah, I better get some sleep.. Night guys!'' Chad said as he headed towards his room.

Taylor followed him, as Sharpay and Ryan were putting expensive looking pink and blue blankets on the floor and sofa.

''Gab don't worry, me and Sharpay are sleeping in here tonight – so Troy can share your room.'' Ryan laughed then winked at me.

''Ha-ha thanks.'' I smiled gratefully at them.

We both walked into the spare bedroom.

I changed into my pyjamas, then got into the bed with Troy. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and kissed my forehead.

''Night Brie, I love you'' He said softly.

''I love you too'' I replied, smiling weakly.

It had finally sunk in that I was leaving the next day, and it didn't leave my mind all night.


	8. Good Things Come To An End Or Do They?

**Hey guys, this chapter is basically a filler - with a little surprise at the end! It seems all happy at the moment, but of course there will be some drama and tears coming soon - but Im not giving away anything else! Hope your enjoying the story atm, I love writing it - and Im actually coming to the end of writing about chapter 10 - so I will be updating reguarly now. Hopefully this story will continue onto about 16-20 chapters, with a planned sequel! **

**Im also thinking about starting a new fanfic, nothing to do with this one - about Gabriella and Troy meeting back in high school for the first time - no New Year song or nothing. Also I have a few one shots planned! So do add me to your author alerts if your interested.**

**Anyway, thats all for now - the next chapter should be up tomorrow hopefully, unless Im super busy again! So please review, as Im not getting that many reviews - and they do mean a lot to me!**

**Rhia xo.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Good Things Come To An End – But Do They Come Back?**

''Brie, you need to wake up, your flights in 3 hours..'' Troy said sadly.

I opened my eyes slowly then tightened my grip around his waist.

''I guess so..'' I leaned my head on his chest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''Guys, breakfast is out!'' Taylor called.

I took my head off Troy's chest, and opened the bedroom door, then walked into the apartment, with Troy following me.

''Here we go Gabs'' Sharpay said, as she handed a tray with 2 pieces of toast and orange juice on it. ''Don't want you to go hungry do we?'' Sharpay continued.

''Thanks. And thanks guys for everything this weekend, Chad, Taylor you've let me stay here, Sharpay and Ryan, you've taken me places and insisted on paying, and Troy – I don't even know where to begin..'' My voice faded off.

''Oh god Gab! You don't need to thank us at all, we'd take you in anytime, your like my sister Gab..'' Taylor said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

''I don't know where I'd be without you Tay, and you Sharpay your like my sisters!'' I cried.

''Don't get me crying to, come here!'' Sharpay pulled me into a hug, then Taylor, Chad and Troy came over and hugged us both.

''I love you guys, your like my family, I'm going to miss you all so much'' I sniffed.

We all stood there for a moment in a big hug, no-one wanting to break us all apart.

''I guess I should make sure everything's packed, and sort my bag out – I'll be back soon..'' I said while heading towards the spare bedroom.

Troy ran after me then closed the door after him. I turned around and looked him in the eyes, tears coming down my face.

''Brie, I'm gunna..'' He started. I cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips.

''I'm going to miss you too Troy. So much'' I sniffed.

''I love you so much Brie..'' Troy said quietly, tears forming in his eyes too.

''I love you too, but like we both said – it's not going to work is it?'' I said while hugging him tightly.

He pulled away slowly.

''So this is it? The end of us? Again?'' He cried.

''I'm sorry Troy, I really am, you don't know the lengths I've been through to stay here, I really have'' I cried back.

''I'm sorry Brie it just hurts to bad seeing you leaving.'' He reached into this pocket. ''But I want to give you this..'' He handed a long box.

I opened it slowly to find a gold heart necklace in it. I took the necklace out of the box, to see on the other side of the heart was engraved, 'Live In Love'.

''Troy, wow. Its beautiful.'' I managed to get out.

''Just like you.'' He said and grinned.

''Very corny, Bolton.'' I smiled back at him, then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

He eventually pulled back slowly, and took the necklace out of my hands, then put it around my neck.

''Troy, you've got 5 minutes! I got to drop you off at your house to get ready remember? We have an early practise!'' Chad shouted through the door.

''Okay Chad!'' Troy shouted back.

''I'm so sorry that I can't come to the airport with you Brie..'' Troy said sadly.

''Its okay.. I mean it would only make things harder, right?'' I said softly.

''Right.. I guess I'll see you.. When I see you?'' Troy said awkwardly.

''Yeah, I guess you will. Bye Troy..'' I said looking him in the eye.

''Bye Gab..'' Troy walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, then walked out of the door.

I collapsed back onto my bed, and sighed. I'd lost him again.

---

I was back in New Mexico, in my best friend Casey's home.

I'd arrived back over an hour ago.

Taylor and Sharpay came with me to the airport and Ryan drove. It ended with us all in tears, and I wasn't really surprised.

''So, are you and Troy together now then?'' Casey giggled.

''No – hey how did you know about me and Troy?'' I asked confused.

She picked up the daily paper and held it above my face. I read the bold writing and froze.

''BASKETBALL CHAMP AND MYSTERIOUS WOMAN?''

I took the paper out of her hands then read the rest of the article.

''Basketball superstar, Troy Bolton, has been seen out many times with this mysterious woman, also known as 'Bri'. They have been seen together a lot throughout New York, and if you can identify this woman call us up today!

Names might be, Brianna, Sabrina, Gabriella, so our sources say.''

''Oh my god. Their trying to identify me?!'' I asked frantically.

''Oh yeah, you've done nothing wrong Gab, they just want to know who you are – anyway spill!'' She giggled.

I hugged my dog as he sat on my lap and sighed.

''Well, me and Troy got back together, well if you'd call it that – and I had the most amazing time with him Casey, but all good things have to come to an end don't they?'' I said sadly.

''Oh my god. So basically your more in love with Troy now, than before you left?'' She asked.

''Yes, and I miss him already Case..'' I replied.

I continued filling her in with everyone that happened, the surprise party, me and Troy's night together, my plan to find a job out there, then my plan not working, and then everything else in between.

''Look, I better get going, but thanks for looking after Sam for me – I owe you Casey'' I smiled gratefully at her.

''No problem, see you at yoga Saturday?'' She asked.

''Sure, see you!''

---

It was a Monday afternoon, and it had been nearly a week since I'd came home from New York, and I had been slowly fitting back into my old life again.

''Okay class, I'll have your assignments graded for you by next lesson! And don't forgot to read chapters 16 and 17 tonight, tomorrow were going to work on them!'' I told my class. They were still the same class that I left the week before, bored and confused about what I was talking about as usual.

I grabbed my coat and bag then headed out of the door. Passing through crowds of students, I reached the car park then got into my black SUV. I drove home, then decided to take the dog for a walk. As I headed towards the park with Sam, my phone rang.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Gabriella? This is Hannah from NY Centre High School, calling about your job interview last week..'' A voice floated through the speakers.

''My job interview? I've already had a phone call saying I didn't get the job..'' I said confusedly.

''Well were sorry for the inconvenience but we'd like to offer you the job now. The woman who got the job first, can no longer take the job for personal reasons..''

''You, mean I got the job?!'' I spat out.

''Yes you have, I understand you live in New Mexico so you don't start till two weeks from now, if that's okay with you..''

''That's fine! Wow, uh thanks! I'll call you when I get to New York'' I said excitedly, then hang up.

''YES! YES! YES! YESSSSS!'' I screamed jumping up and down.

I ran to Casey's with Sam then stopped at the door and knocked.

Casey opened it, wide eyed at my appearance which was worn out but a glow in my eyes.

''Are you okay, Gabi?'' She asked worriedly.

''I'm fine! Actually I'm amazing! Can I come in?'' I asked out of breath.

''Sure! Hello Sam!'' She got down to stroke the dog as I walked in.

''So what's the good news?'' She asked casually.

''That high school in New York called.. I GOT THE JOB!'' I squealed.

''But I thought, someone else did?'' She asked shocked.

''They did! But they couldn't do it for personal reasons!'' I said, nearly shouting by now.

''Wow, that's great Gab! I'm so happy for you!'' She cried.

''I know, this means that I can live in New York and everything will be fine!'' I giggled.

''Oh my god. Your right! I'm going to miss you so much Gabi! Your like the closest I've had to a sister!'' Casey said sadly.

I froze, I forgot about leaving Casey, she was my best friend and I couldn't face not seeing her again.

So without thinking I said, ''You can come with me! I'm sure you can find a great job out there! We can share an apartment!!'' I said excitedly.

''What!? Are you sure?'' She asked confused.

''Yeah! I mean come on! It'll be so much fun, you can meet everyone! Oh my god! This is so great!'' I said happily.

''Wow, maybe your right, I could find a great job out there – I mean the restaurant hardly has any costumers and the boss is so annoying, maybe I could work in another one out there!'' Casey squealed.

''You know what!? I have this friend Zeke, who owns a fabulous restaurant out there – I'm sure we could find you something there!!''

''Wow! So when are we going?'' Casey asked.

''In two weeks. That means we need to find an apartment.. And find a delivery service, and flights and everything.. Hmm'' I said slowly.

''Well we could look at a few apartments now?'' Casey said while pulling out her laptop.


	9. New York Here We Come!

**Hey guys, I thought I'd update now as a lot of you have reviewed asking me too :)! This chapter covers practically 2 weeks, so I know it all seems like Im skipping things - but I didn't want to spend chapters on how they were getting to New York, just concentrating on the drama when they arrive! **

**Thanks for all the recent response, I LOVE reading through your reviews on the story - and what you think shoud happen, I am taken note and hopefully I'll fit your ideas in somewhere!!**

**Enjoy the chapter - rhia xx.**

**Chapter 9 – New York Here We Come!**

It was 9pm, and me and Casey had booked our flights and a delivery service for us both and were looking at apartments.

''Nope, too small..'' I said tiredly, this was about the 60th apartment we'd looked at.

''Ooh! How about this one? It's big, 3 bedrooms, a living/kitchen area and a bathroom.. Oh and it's cheap!'' Casey grinned.

''I like it.. And look! It's not far from the high school, so that means it's not far from the guys! I like this one Casey!!'' I said.

''Me too! I'll email the owner now, and tell him were interested in buying it. Wait! This means you have to sell your apartment right? My mum owns this house so she can sell it if she wants see..'' Casey asked.

''God! I forgot about that, okay we'll sort it out tomorrow – I'm going to head home now, get some sleep – I have to teach tomorrow, see you tomorrow!'' I smiled, picked up Sam then walked out of the door.

---

It was Tuesday evening, and I'd most of the day talking to estate agents about my apartment, they would be officially up for sale the next day.

I sighed as I sat down. I'd told my mum the news earlier, she'd accepted it pretty well, and said she'd be over tomorrow to help me pack.

I looked down at the phone on my lap, wondering if I should I ring them and tell them I'm moving to New York?

I decided to not to ring them, and keep it a surprise until we got there. Suddenly I jumped as the phone rang, vibrating on my lap.

''Hello?'' I asked then yawned.

''Gabs, it's me Casey – we got the apartment!!'' She screamed down the phone.

''WE HAVE!? That's great!! Okay the so everything is in place, the apartment is officially up for a sale tomorrow, the delivery men will pick our stuff up at 8am. But I think we should take blankets and that with us on the flight, in case they don't arrive till the next day..'' I said quickly.

''Yeah! God, this is so exciting Gabs! Well anyway I gotta go – speak soon!'' And with that she hung up.

I walked over to my bedroom, dodging the cardboard boxes, then collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, then fell to sleep.

---

''So what you're saying, is your moving to New York..?'' The old man opposite me asked.

I was telling the head of East High that I had to leave my teaching job, and was wondering how he was going to take it.

''Yeah, um I'm going to have to leave this school by Friday, as I have to organise everything..'' I said nervously.

''Oh well that's fine! I mean we have the cover teachers here for to take your lessons until we find a replacement, good luck with the new job in New York!'' He said cheerfully.

''Oh um, thanks!'' I said nicely then walked out of his office.

On my way home, my phone rang.

''Hello?'' I asked nicely.

''Um hi, I'm calling about your apartment, it's for sale, right?'' A man asked into the phone.

''Oh yes! It is, how about we arrange for you to come see it?''

---

I sat in bed flicking through new home magazines for decorating ideas. It was a Saturday morning, and me and Casey were leaving on the Monday for New York. We'd already discussed that we would have our own bedrooms, and use the other room as a study.

I had sold my house the previous day and had felt a whole load had been lifted off my shoulders.

I got out of bed, leaving the magazines on the bed and filled the dogs bowl up with water.

''Here we go Sam!'' I smiled at the adorable puppy wagging his tail on the floor.

I had packed nearly everything, and was so excited to be finally leaving New Mexico. Suddenly the phone went.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Gabi! Its me Taylor! Guess What!?'' She giggled down the phone.

''What?!'' I asked curiously.

''I'm pregnant!'' She whispered.

''YOUR WHAT!?'' I screamed down the phone.

''Pregnant.'' She whispered again.

''Why are you whispering?''

''Oh, Chad doesn't know yet, but god Gab I'm so excited! I mean I know were not married yet, but we've been together since high school, and I know were ready for this..'' She said happily.

''That's great Tay! I'm so happy for you, seriously!'' I laughed.

''Thanks Gab, I'm going to tell Chad tonight at dinner, he's got something romantic planned. Speak soon!'' Taylor giggled down the phone like a little girl, then hung up.

---

It was Tuesday morning and I was helping to get all the boxes into the back of the delivery van. We were leaving for New York today, and the delivery van had already picked Casey's stuff up so she was helping us move everything out into the streets.

An average looking man then closed the vans doors. ''That's it girls, your stuff should arrive to you by tomorrow morning – and also miss..'' He turned to me, ''Another van shall be here to pick up your car in about 5 minutes and that should arrive by tomorrow morning as well, okay?''

''That sounds great – thanks a lot!'' I said politely.

Me and Casey got our suitcases and bags and waited outside. I held Sam in my arms as I shivered.

''I'm so nervous – what if nothing turns out right?'' I asked frantically.

''Everything will be fine, I mean come on! Look at me - I don't even have a job!'' She laughed.

''I guess so, hey this must be the van collecting my car!'' I smiled as I greeted the man coming out of the van.

The man got in the car then drove up the ramp into the back of the van, he got out then handed me back the keys.

''Have a safe trip girls!'' He smiled at us.

''Thanks!'' Casey said.

Just then, my mum pulled up and opened the boot. We put our suitcases in there then jumped in the back with the dog.

''To the airport then..'' My mum weakly smiled at us, you could tell she wasn't really happy about me leaving Albuquerque.

We arrived at the airport car park then got out and took our suitcases.

''Mum, I'm going to be fine – call me whenever you need me, and just remember I'm only a flight away!'' I smiled at her.

''You used to be a phone call away..'' She muttered.

''Mum..'' I moaned.

''Fine, its okay honey. You go have fun, and get Troy back! I'm here if you need me remember that!'' She pulled me in for a hug and I returned it.

''Love you!'' I called then grabbed my suitcases and bag, and Sam who was on a lead.

''Love you too Gabi!'' I heard her call back.

I smiled as we entered the breezy airport, then headed towards the check in desk. We checked in then went towards the departure lounge.

''I think I should get Troy a gift..'' I said as I stood up and walked towards a jewellery store.

''And I think I should get myself a gift!'' Casey laughed then followed my into the store.

I picked up a watch and thought it was perfect for him. I looked at the price tag then put it back down sadly. Casey had saw what I'd done then smiled at me.

''Gab, it's Troy – as far as I know, he's worth it.'' She said encouragingly.

''Your right!'' I picked the watch up and went and paid for it.

I watched Casey go up and buy a pair of earrings and grinned at her. I was so glad I'd brought her with me.

''Can all passengers flying to New York this morning, please head towards gate 11, thank you'' A voice came through the speakers.

''Case, that's us!'' I squealed.

We grabbed our bags and headed towards gate 11 with Sam.

**---**

Me, Casey and Sam were in a taxi to our apartment.

''I'm so excited Casey!! I haven't even told the guys, so their going to be so shocked, right?!'' I asked excitedly.

''You haven't told them?!'' She burst out laughing, ''They are going to be so surprised!''

''Okay girls, here we are – and that would be $30'' The taxi driver told us.

''Thanks!'' I said while giving him the money then picking up Sam and opening the car door.

I got out and looked up at our apartment.

''It looks great Casey!'' I said happily.

''I know!'' She giggled, while dragging her suitcase up the steps.

I did the same as her, then put my key through the door and ran inside.

''Wow! I love it!!'' Casey cried.

''Me too, its perfect!'' I said while I closed the door behind me.

''Looks like were sleeping on the floor tonight though Gab.. I mean this place is empty. And were going to have to eat out or something..'' Casey said while looking around.

''Sure! Zeke's restaurant isn't far from here and we have our blankets and stuff right?'' I reassured her.

''Oh yeah! Well we should unpack a bit, then go out for food!'' Casey smiled at me, while opening her suitcase.


	10. She's Your What?

**This is one of my favourite chapters, even though its a sad one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway - theres going to be a message from me at the bottom, but I don't want to say it at the top to ruin the story for you. Also thanks for all the recent reviews - I love reading through what you guys think of the story, so thank you, it means a lot! **

**This story has maybe about 5-8 more chapters, as after this chapter things sort of fit into place, so Im going to have to add some drama in at the end aswell so its not as boring :P.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter - don't forget to read the note at the end, and review!!**

**Rhia xo.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – She's Your What?**

It was 7.00pm and me and Casey were sitting in Zeke's restaurant. He hadn't noticed me yet but I saw that he was walking towards our table, not bothering to see who was sitting here.

''Hello ladies, can I take your orders?'' He looked up from his notepad and froze. ''Gab-Gabriella?'' He stuttered.

''Nice of you to finally notice! This is Casey by the way'' I nodded towards her.

''Hi Casey. Gab what are you doing here?! Didn't you only just leave to go back home?'' He asked confused.

''Okay I going to let you in on a little secret. I applied for a job while I was here the last time, but didn't get it. I got a phone call while I was back home saying that there had been a change of plan, and they offered me the job back. So I told Casey and we both decided to move here, were sharing an apartment – we arrived today!'' I said happily.

''Wow. That's great Gab! Do any of the other guys know?''

''No that's the thing, I was wondering if you could help me a little. Could you get them all to come here tomorrow night – say 8pm? Don't say anything about me being here – it's going to be a surprise!'' I giggled.

''Sure, I'll try my best!'' Zeke grinned at me.

''By the way, Casey here used to work in a restaurant back in New Mexico, and didn't have time to find a new job here before we left.. Think you could spare her one?'' I winked at him.

''Sure – I've been looking for a Deputy Manager, if your up for it?'' He turned to Casey.

''Wow, um sure! Thanks a lot!'' Casey laughed.

''No problem, we'll sort that out for you later – now what can I get you two?''

---

I was woken up by a loud knock on the door. I got up quickly and ran to the door and opened it.

''Delivery for Miss Montez and Miss Davies?'' He man in his late 30's asked.

''Oh! Okay bring them in I'll just go wake Casey'' I said nicely.

''CASEY GET UP! THE STUFF IS HERE!'' I screamed.

''I'm up, I'm up!'' She muttered, walking towards me.

''Good, now come on let's get this stuff inside!''

We managed to get all the boxes and furniture inside, and had parked my car nicely outside.

We were nearly done with unpacking when the phone rang.

''Hello?'' Casey asked.

''Uhuh… That's great!.. I'll tell her now!.. Bye Zeke!'' Casey giggled.

I raised my eyebrows at her. ''What?'' I asked.

''Everybody's agreed to come to dinner tonight!'' She said happily.

''Really? That's great!!'' I cried.

''I know! I can't wait to meet everyone!'' Casey said, while shifting the TV to face the sofa.

''Perfect'' She said while looking back on our work. The apartment was complete.

---

It was the 1pm, and I decided to go shopping for a dress for later that night. I was in the changing rooms just trying one on when I heard a familiar voice.

''That looks great on you Taylor'' I heard a girl giggle.

Only Sharpay giggles were like that I thought.

I opened the curtain and peeked poked my head out a bit, and saw Sharpay with her back to me talking to Taylor who was in a black dress.

I quickly closed the curtain and took off the dress. I put it on its hanger and quickly ran back into the main shop, nervously turning back every now and again in case they saw me. I ran up to the tills, and paid for the dress. I turned my head when I heard somebody squeal in the queue.

Sharpay and Taylor were in the queue behind me.

I quickly took my paid dress and slowly walked towards the exit but then froze on the spot.

''OH MY GOD!'' Sharpay cried.

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of an excuse to cover up me being here.

''I LOVE THIS DRESS!'' I heard her giggle.

I sighed of relief then ran out of the shop before I had any more scares.

---

It was 8pm and me and Casey were getting ready to head to the restaurant.

''How do I look?'' I said nervously. I was wearing a sparkly silver dress that came down to my knees. I was wearing matching silver heels, with a bit of make up on. My hair was clipped up in diamond clips, with bits of loose curls hanging down.

''You look amazing Gab – Troy is going to love you!'' Casey giggled. She was wearing a lemon dress down to her knees, which had silver diamonds on the waist. She was wearing lemon heels to match the dress.

''I hope so! You look great too Case! I can't wait for you to meet everyone!'' I said smiling.

''Me neither'' She looked at her watch, ''We better head to the restaurant Gabs – the guys should be there!''

I grabbed my bag, and give Sam a treat then we both walked out of the door and down the steps onto the pavement. We carried on walking to the restaurant – then stopped outside and hid.

I got out my phone and rang Zeke.

''Zeke! Were outside, so tell them you have a surprise for them, then walk outside and fetch us, got it?'' I whispered.

''Got it!'' Zeke replied.

Me and Casey stood outside behind a tree, watching Zeke go up to the table where everyone was sitting. I noticed another girl there who I didn't know, but figured she could have been someone's friend, or thought she could have been Ryan's girlfriend.

Casey nudged me as, we watched all the group look confused as Zeke walked towards the door. Me and Casey came from behind the tree and snuck in with Zeke, hiding behind a wall.

''Ready for it?'' Zeke asked.

''Yeah!'' They all shouted.

''Bare in mind – I didn't know anything about this until yesterday.. Anyway presenting, my surprise..'' Zeke said loud enough for us to hear.

I walked out slowly, with a shy smile on my face.

''GABRIELLA?!'' They all cried at me.

''Hi guys..'' I saw Casey come out of the wall behind me. ''This is Casey, my best friend from New Mexico..'' I said nervously while watching their shocked faces.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' Sharpay cried happily and got up and practically jumped on me.

''Sharpay.. Loosing..Oxygen..Here..!'' I tried to say. Sharpay let go of me quickly.

''Oh sorry!'' She giggled, ''Now tell us what your doing here!''

''You guys better sit down..'' I ushered Casey to sit down too.

''While I was here in New York the last time, I applied for a teaching job, I was really happy and was caught up in a New York dream world. But it all crashed down when they rang me and told me I didn't get the job..'' I started. I looked around at them all and then stopped at Troy. He seemed to be really nervous.

''Anyway, I was heart broken – I thought I could finally move here and be with you guys, but I was wrong. About a week after I'd arrived home, I got a phone call from the school telling me the woman who had received the job, could no longer take the job because of personal reasons. So they offered me it..'' I said smiling at them all.

I continued, ''I accepted it obviously, then ran to Casey's house and told her the news. Then I had this crazy idea and invited her along too..'' I started laughing. ''I mean Casey's the only thing I had when you guys left, so I didn't want to leave her – so we arrived her yesterday and were sharing an apartment, with my puppy Sam..''

''Why didn't you tell us?!'' Taylor asked.

''I wanted it to be a surprise, but by the look on all your faces you don't look to happy..'' I said, tears forming in my eyes. Chad stood up and pulled me into a hug.

''Hey of course were happy! Our little sister is back where she belongs!'' He said happily. The whispered in my ear, ''The look on our faces is sympathy on something your gunna find out..''

I pulled away from Chad, and give him a confused look.

''Hey Troy, care to explain to Gabriella?'' Chad shot Troy a look. I could see Troy gulp.

''Troy.. Are you okay?'' I asked softly.

''Gab, this is Amy..'' He sighed looking towards the woman sitting beside him, ''My girlfriend..''

I froze on the spot. He didn't even call me 'Brie'.

''G-girlfriend?'' I stuttered

* * *

**Okay many of you may want to comment me now telling me you don't want Troy to have a girlfriend and you want him and Gabriella to be together, but come on, you have to have a bit of drama in it right? So you don't have to worry about that - because it is an eventual TROYELLA ending, but its fun to write a bit of drama in it, and who knows there might be a bit more to come :)?**

**Don't forget to review with your thoughts, and what you want to see in future chapters! Also on your thoughts about a sequel, and a new Troyella fic I'm also writing, which will have NOTHING to do with this one.**

**xx**


	11. The Truth Behind What He Said

**Firstly sorry I didn't update yesterday I thought I posted this chapter, but obviously I didn't so Im gunna update tonight too :**

**Thank you so much for all the response on the last chapter! I came online after school today, and was so shocked to see all the reviews, and to see you've added me to your favourites/authors alerts/storys alert etc! It really means a lot to me, knowing that you like the story. Obviously nobody likes Troy being with Amy - as I can tell from your reviews, but hey - I needed the story to get a bit exciting right :D?**

**Hopefully you'll all be happy with the this chapter, I sort of left it on a cliffhanger - not a big one though, mainly because I didn't want to put it all in one chapter - as I like to keep you guessing ). But don't worry I will update with the next chapter, tomorrow.**

**Also thanks for the response on my other story, Starting Over Again - be sure to check that out once you've read this, as I updated it yesterday!**

**Lastly - don't forget to review, on what you think and what you wanna see in future chapters.**

**Sorry for the long A/N - I just had a lot to say .**

**Love Rhia 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Truth Behind What He Said**

''Yeah.. girlfriend'' Troy said softly. Tears started coming down my face.

''How about we catch up say.. In the little ladies room?'' Sharpay asked quickly.

''Good idea!'' Taylor said and got up.

''Casey how about you come too? We can get to know each other!'' Sharpay smiled at her.

''Sure!'' She said, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

**TROYS POV.**

I hated telling Brie about my girlfriend Amy. I saw her glowing eyes turn dark and tears forming in her eyes, I couldn't bare it. It was worse seeing she was wearing the necklace I give her before she left.

The truth was I wanted to be with Gabriella, but Amy was always a close friend, and when she asked me out – I figured it would help to get Brie off my mind. I had hoped the gang would have taken it better too..

''_She's your what!?'' Screamed Sharpay._

''_Hold on a sec, Amy, is it? We just wanna little chat with Troy a sec..'' Chad said nicely then yanked me into the corner, with everyone else following._

''_What do you mean girlfriend? What about Gabriella!?'' Ryan cried._

''_Guys! Lay off a little!'' I whispered._

''_Lay off!? You're practically cheating on Gabs!'' Sharpay said, while Taylor hit my arm._

''_Ow! Back off a second!'' I cried. ''Me and Gabriella are over, as much I don't want to believe it, I can't sit around thinking about her can I? She said it herself, it'll never work out because of the distance!''_

''_But!'' Chad started._

''_No Chad.'' I said quietly, then walked back to Amy._

I knew it was going to be a hard night.

**GABRIELLAS POV.**

''HOW DID HE END UP WITH A GIRLFRIEND?'' I cried.

''He told us, that Amy asked him, and he said yes to try and get his mind off you..'' Taylor said sadly.

''But everything was meant to be perfect!!'' I sobbed.

''Gabriella, it will be! Now that you're here, he'll realize what a mistake he's made getting with that Amy girl, and will come running to you with open arms!'' Casey said adding a fake smile on the end.

''I doubt that. I'll just leave him be with that girl..'' I said softly, while taking off the necklace he bought me and putting it in my bag. I wiped my eyes then walked back to the table.

''Are you okay Gab..?'' Ryan asked.

''I'm fine!'' I answered a bit too quickly then sat down next to him.

I saw Troy looking at where my necklace had been, then at my eyes which were most probably all smudged with mascara.

Sharpay, Casey and Taylor came back to the table and changed the subject to ordering the food.

---

It was 3 hours later, and I'd finally started enjoying myself, ignoring the fact that the love of my life was sat across the table with his girlfriend.

''Well I guess I head back home, Sam is there on his own, call you tomorrow – right guys?'' I nodded to everyone other than Troy.

''Me too! Nice to meet you Guys!'' Casey got up with me and we headed towards the door.

''Gabriella Wait!'' I heard Troy call. I turned around slowly to see him getting up and walking towards me.

''Can I speak to you?'' He asked quietly.

''I think its best if I just go..'' I looked him in the eyes then walked out of the restaurant.

---

It was Thursday morning and I was walking the dog around the local park. Casey had gone to the restaurant to discuss her job there.

''Gabriella!'' I heard him call me. I froze on the spot. I forgot he ran here every morning.

''What?'' I turned around sharply.

''Can we talk?'' Troy asked.

''What about? Maybe the fact, that I worked my butt off to get here, and I turn up and the love of my life tells me he has a girlfriend. A week after he told me he'd always love me!?'' I shouted.

''Look Brie, it's not what you think, I only said yes to Amy to try and get over you, I thought everything was over between us..'' He said softly.

I felt tears leaving my eyes, ''that's not the point Troy..''

''Then what is the point?''

''The point is, you have a girlfriend Troy and I thought everything was going to be perfect.'' I said slowly, then started to walk off, but Troy grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me back.

''At least let me take you out for dinner? He pleaded.

''Troy, I don't want to come in between of you and Amy..'' I turned around, with tears falling down my face.

I ran out of the park and in to someone as I turned the corner.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'' I said as I got up, noticing his coffee was over the floor.

''Its okay, wow, your pretty.'' He said flirty.

''Uh, thanks..'' I said awkwardly.

''How about I take you out for dinner, not rushing into anything or nothing, but a pretty face like yours shouldn't go a miss..'' He winked.

I felt the urge to say yes, like I was somewhat getting back at Troy. ''Sure!'' I said happily.

I give him my address then walked home.

When I got in, I noticed Casey was painting her room red.

''Hey Gabs! How was your walk?'' She asked happily.

''I ended up coming back with a dinner date with this man. I didn't even catch his name..' I said confused.

''Getting back at Troy?'' She asked.

It's like she could read my mind. ''No!'' I said quickly.

''Oh. Well okay then..''

''I'm not!!'' I said as the phone went, I walked over and picked it up.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!'' I heard down the line.

''Taylor?! Are you okay!?'' I nervously asked.

''IM FANTASTIC! Chad asked me to marry him last night!!'' She screamed.

''NO!?'' I cried.

''YES!''

''That's great! Wow, I'm so happy for you guys!'' I squealed.

''Thanks! Oh and by the way, rumour has it Troy is doing to dump that Amy. He was on the phone to Chad this morning – and he was really upset about how last night turned out, and he said he's gunna try asking you back out – because he still loves you!''

''NO?!'' I cried again.

''Once again – yes!'' Taylor gigged.

''I already turned his dinner date down..'' I said.

''Oh Gab.. What? Oh sorry I gotta go my boss needs me!'' She said then hung up.

I heard Casey giggling in her bedroom and walked over to the door curiously.

''Who you texting?'' I asked as she jumped.

''Oh nobody!'' She said a bit too quickly.

''Do I know this certain nobody?'' I asked grinning.

''You might do – but that's all I'm saying!'' She smiled mysteriously.

''I'll find out. I have my ways Casey – just you watch!'' I laughed.

---

It was 7pm and I was standing in front of Casey twirling around.

''You look great! Your mystery man will drop dead!'' She giggled.

''I hope he doesn't – I don't want that on my conscious!'' I grinned.

I was wearing a green and black dress which came down to my knees, and my hair was straightened.

I sat down on the sofa, waiting for nearly 30 minutes when I got up.

''That's it I'm calling Troy, this man is obviously standing me up!'' I cried.

''What do you mean your calling Troy!?'' Casey asked, shocked.

I dialled his number and listened to it ring.

''Hello?''

''Troy it's me Gabriella.. Would you still be up for taking me out?'' I asked nervously.

''I'm sort of on a date with Amy..''

''Oh never mind then..'' I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

''No! Don't worry, I'll take you – I have an idea, I'll be there in 20 minutes!!'' He said fast.

''Okay.. See you then.'' I said softly then hung up.


	12. On Top Of The Clouds

**Hey guys, I've noticed some of you have been a bit confused with Troy's recent actions - so its call cleared up hear, with a bit of Troyella cuteness!**

**I wont be able to update tonight, or tomorrow most probably so that's why Im uploading this chapter now - so please be paitent.**

**Also this is basically a filler chapter, untill I bring in MORE drama :. You wont be happy with this I know, but I love a bit of drama, its different to write :)!**

**So anyway, please review and post your ideas for future chapters, even though this story should be coming to an end in about 5-6 more chapters :(.**

**But hopefully, I'll write a sequel - what do you guys think? Cos' I wont do one unless you guys want me to :)**

**ANYWAY, on with the story, enjoy!**

**Rhia xox.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – On Top Of The Clouds.**

The doorbell went and I ran to open it, to see Troy standing there in a shirt and trousers – looking very hot.

''Hi..'' I said shyly.

''Hey. You look amazing by the way'' He smiled at me.

''Thanks. We should get going..'' I said then turned around, to see Casey winking at me. I turned back around then walked out of the door with Troy.

He held his hand out in front of me and I took it, entwining my fingers with his. We walked down to his car and he drove for 10 minutes before stopping.

He got out then opened my door for me, I smiled gratefully at him then got out.

''Wow – this is amazing!'' I said shocked at what lay before me.

There was a picnic blanket under a tree, the moon shining through its branches, with a basket on it, with rose petals and white candles surrounding it. Chad was sitting on the blanket smiling.

''Thanks man for minding this for me – surprised you haven't attacked the basket, but hey.'' Troy grinned.

''Hey! I brownie promised I wouldn't eat anything, and I keep my brownie promises!'' Chad protested.

''You were a brownie?'' I asked shocked.

''No way. But I do like their little pledge thing!'' Chad giggled like a girl.

''Okay, great now you can leave..'' Troy said, giving him a look.

''Ohhh! I see where I'm not needed!'' Chad slapped Troy's back then walked back to his car.

Troy took my hand and led me to sit down, I smiled at him softly.

''So, how come you changed your mind about dinner?'' he said, breaking the silence.

''Um, something Taylor said..'' I said nervously, deciding not to mention the fact I got stood up.

He nodded.

Troy looked me deep in the eyes and sighed. ''I broke up with Amy tonight.'' He finally said.

''Oh..'' I softly spoke.

''Brie, it was the worst thing ever introducing you to her last night. When I saw you, I felt as if everything could finally be complete, then I turned beside me and saw Amy – and thought I'd ruined it all..''

He continued, ''I want you to know, I love you. I didn't stop loving you since you left. I didn't stop loving you since I left the first time Brie.'' He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and saw the honestly in them. I smiled gently at him, then slowly leaned in. I reached his lips then softly kissed them, then began passionately kissing him. I then pulled apart slowly.

''I love you too Troy.'' I said grinning.

He laughed then pulled the basket closer to him, ''Ready to eat?''

---

I woke up slowly, turning over then jumped. I looked up then sighed with relief when I so Troy's face. We had gotten home late that night, and I told him he could stay the night.

I put my arms around Troy then breathed in his scent, and put my head on his chest.

''Morning beautiful'' He smiled down on me.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too Brie. But you know what else I love?'' He said grinning.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Food. And I'm starving!'' He laughed.

I got up, pulling him with me towards the door then opening it.

''Morning Gab!'' Casey called out from behind the counter without looking up.

''Morning..'' I said happily.

She looked up then burst out laughing. ''Morning to you too Troy.''

''Morning'' He said tiredly and smiled at her.

''Have a good night?'' She casually asked.

Troy looked at me and smiled gently.

''We did indeed.'' He answered.

''Good! As much as I'd love to stay and nose about in your personal lives – I have work. I'll see you later Gabs, and knowing her I'll see you later too Troy!'' Casey said laughing.

We both grinned at her. ''See you later Case!'' I called after her.

I turned around to Troy and put my arms round his neck.

''What you wanna do today then?'' I smiled at him then kissed him gently on the lips.

''As long as there's more of that – I don't mind!'' He laughed.

''I wanna do something out of the ordinary'' I said while thinking.

I felt Troy shift a bit.

''Are you okay?'' I asked curiously.

''I'm fine. I was wondering.. I mean you if you don't want to I totally understand..'' He said nervously.

''Do what?''

''Maybe come sky diving with me? I still have those tickets from my birthday..'' He said while scratching the back of his neck.

''I'D LOVE TO!'' I cried.

''You would?'' He asked confused.

''Yeah! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You think we could do it today?'' I asked happily.

''Sure, I'll ring up and book us into the next flight!'' Troy said while I walked into my bedroom and got my phone out. I started dialling a number and waited to hear a woman pick up.

''Taylor! You think maybe you could dog sit for me today..?'' I asked hopefully.

''Um sure, I don't see why not – how come?''

''Oh me and Troy are going to be out all day skydiving, I don't mind leaving Sam for a few hours but the whole day.. No.'' I answered.

''TROYS TAKING YOU SKYDIVING?!" Taylor screamed on the other line.

''Yeah..''

''Aw how romantic – have fun! You can drop Sam here on the way!''

''Thanks Tay! Gotta go now, see you soon!'' I said excitedly then hung up.

I turned around to be centimetres away from Troy's face. He leaned in slowly and kissed me. I happily returned the kiss, then after a while, pulled back.

''The trips all organised, we should get ready..'' Troy said quietly.

''Okay, I'll go take a shower and get changed and I'll be ready'' I said while walking to the shower.

---

We were sitting on the small plane with a few other people, thousand of meters up in the air. The nerves were starting to kick in, and I saw that Troy noticed because he took my hand then squeezed in gently.

''Still want to do this?'' He asked.

''Yep. You?''

''I was having my doubts while getting into these suits – but I saw that you looked as ridiculous as me, so I'm okay now'' He grinned.

I started to laugh, but then felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

''Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?'' A man asked and I nodded.

He pointed out to the sky. ''It's all yours..''

I got up not leaving go of Troy's hand and listened to the instructor giving us a quick pep talk.

I listened carefully then walked to the door. Troy's arms were round me as we'd be jumping together. There was the camera man behind us, as we'd paid to get a picture and a video of us in the air.

''Ready? 3 2 1 GO!'' Called the instructor.

I closed my eyes and jumped.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' I screamed falling into the sky.

''ARE YOU OKAY!?'' Troy managed to ask between screams.

''IM FINE!'' I shouted.

We then began travelling around the sky, and then Troy put our parachute up and we slowly landed onto the field.

''That..Was..Amazing..'' I said between breaths.


	13. And Then It All Goes Wrong

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but heres the next chapter! This has mega drama in it! And I mean a lot.. Which is a bit weird, since the recent drama just got resolved - but the reason Im throwing it back in, is because Im coming to the end of the story soon - so I wanted to put the final bit of drama in :)!**

**Also, please take a look at my other story Starting Over Again, I really wanna see that get picked up by you guys - as its going to get better through the chapters, even if it doesn't seem so good now. Actually Im going to try and get the next chapter up soon, if not tonight - tomorrow! So please check that out.**

**Please review on this story too, I love reading through your thoughts but I have something I want to ask.**

**Please review on your thoughts obviously, but also IDEAS ON HOW TO END THIS STORY, it should end in about 5 more chapters hopefully, and also YOUR THOUGHTS ON A SEQUEL, because Im not going to do one unless you guys say - because I wanna know if you would read it or not :).**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – And Then It All Goes Wrong**

I was trailing around the shop, with a very bored Troy behind me. I was looking for a new dress for his cousins wedding.

''Gab, haven't you already got about 50 dresses? You buy a new one for practically everything!'' He moaned.

''Hey! I haven't got that many.. Besides a girl can never have too many dresses!'' I said happily.

''I thought that was shoes..''

''Yeah, them too!'' I winked at him, then picked up a white and blue dress off the hangers.

''Didn't you say your tux had a bit of blue in it?'' I asked him.

''Yeah..'' He answered confused.

''Perfect! We can colour coordinate!'' I giggled, as I dragged him too the changing rooms.

After I had bought the dress, we both walked Sharpay's apartment, where we were meeting, Zeke, Casey, Ryan, Taylor and Chad for a movie night.

I knocked on her door gently, and Sharpay quickly opened the door. I looked into the apartment and fell back into Troy's arms behind me.

''Whoa! Sharpay, its only movie night – no need for the whole decorations..'' I said slowly.

I looked around at the balloons, blankets, big food table, candles, and cushions that surrounded the room.

''I know, but I was bored earlier..'' She said thoughtfully.

''Oh. Fair enough – anyway common lets go I'm starving!'' Troy said happily.

''No surprise there..'' Taylor said from the couch. We exchanged glances and both started giggling at the fact both of our partners never stopped eating.

Troy ran over to the food table, and began picking up practically everything with Chad. When they were finished the both came over and sat with us, as the movie began.

---

It was a Saturday morning, and me and Troy at his cousins wedding. As soon as we got out of his car, he got dragged away by his uncle and other cousins, leaving me to wonder about on my own. I eventually found a seat in the Church, and couldn't see Troy anywhere. I stood up to look around, to see him sitting in the front row with his mum and dad. I sighed and sat back down.

After the ceremony we went for dinner, with the rest of the family. I eventually found Troy chatting with some friends.

''Troy, can I speak to you?'' I asked impatiently.

''Sure, what's up?'' He asked casually.

''What's up? Haven't you even noticed that we haven't seen each other since we left the car? I sat on my own during the wedding, and I had to find my own way here!'' I cried.

''Look I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen some of these guys since middle school, and I just wanted to catch up with them – how about we sit down for dinner, come on you can sit with me!''

''Fine.'' I said, still not satisfied.

I followed him to the table, and sat beside him as we listened to everyone's speeches. Eventually, once everyone had their say, including Troy we got told to make our way to the after party, which was going to be hold in another venue.

I sighed, wondering when this would all end, and followed Troy to the car. We sat in silence all the way until I had no idea where we were.

''Were lost.'' I simply said.

''No were not.''

''Yes, Troy we are – there is nothing round here, just a road!'' I cried.

''I'll find it okay!'' He said frustrated.

''You had to drag me along didn't you, here we are in the middle of nowhere – when we could be back home in the warm!''

''Drag you along? I thought you wanted to come! To meet my family?!'' He cried.

''Meet your family? Troy I didn't get a word in, you went and left me to see your family – while I was there on my own!'' I shouted.

''I'm sorry! You could of came with me, you had a choice you know!!'' He shouted back.

''I didn't have a choice, you just went! We didn't spend anytime together – and you know how I know this? Because nobody even commented on our matching outfits – BECAUSE YOU WERE NOWHERE NEAR ME!'' I shouted.

''Oh well I'm sorry nobody complimented your outfit – I really am!'' He said sarcastically. ''Anyway, you could of came and talked to my family!''

''No, I would have been too bored sorry!''

''So your calling my family boring now?!''

''I didn't say that Troy!''

''You implied it!''

''No I didn't! Anyway, back to the point – YOU have gotten us lost!'' I said stubbornly.

''No I haven't! But just to keep YOU happy, we'll stay in a hotel tonight, so you don't have to spend another bit of time with my BORING family!''

''Fine!''

Troy drove along the road and stopped at a hotel and got out, not bothering to open my door as well, like he usually did.

''I'll open my own door then..'' I said sarcastically.

''You have arms don't you?'' Troy hit back.

He walked into the reception with me following him. When we got to the desk we both stopped.

''Hi! Sharing rooms?'' The woman behind the desk asked politely.

We both shot a look at each other, and said at the same time, ''Separate!''

''Oh. Okay, you'll be down the hall from each other – just for tonight?''

''Yes please, we'll be home by tomorrow – thankfully'' I said.

''Shut up.'' Troy said sharply.

''No you.'' I shot back.

''No, you!''

''Uh, here your keys..'' The woman interrupted.

Troy took them, then handing one of them to me. I walked up to the lift without him, leaving him to pay.

I walked down the hallway towards my room, then walked in, throwing my bag on the couch and falling back onto the bed.

I knew I was being childish, having a go at Troy for practically nothing. But he had really annoyed me today. And he should say sorry as much as I should.

I got under the blankets and fell to sleep, forgetting about the current situation I was in.

---

I was woken up by a loud knock on my door.

I walked over to it, and slowly opened it, to see Troy's face.

''And what do you want?'' I asked fiercely.

''Oh, I was just wondering – if you wanted if a lift home? But if your going to be like that, you may as well catch a cab..'' He said softly, then began to walk down the hallway.

''I wouldn't want a lift anyway, we'd most probably end up getting lost!'' I said sarcastically.

Troy turned around sharply, and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He nodded then continued walking to the lift.

I felt a pang of guiltiness hit my heart. He had been nice enough to offer, and I'd just thrown it back in his face. He must really hate me right now.

**TROYS POV.**

I had no idea why Gabriella was being like this. I thought she would have forgotten about last night, like I was trying to do – but she obviously didn't. It's such a stupid argument, and now it's turned serious. She didn't even want a lift home with me – it's like she can't stand to be breathing the same air as me.

She must really hate me right now.


	14. Big Shocks And Big Surprises!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while - been super busy :(! Hope you guys haven't lost interest, so incase you've forgot some of the story, heres a quick recap on the whole story so far!**

_Gabriella Montez lived in New Mexico, the rest of the gang had moved to New York after college, so her only close friend was Casey. Gabriella went to New York for Troy's birthday, and the got back together - having a great time with each other. Then came the emotional goodbye, and the decided to call their relationship off again, because of the long distance. But what nobody knew, apart from Chad was that Gabriella applied for a job while she was in New York, but didn't get it. Gabriella then went home and went back to normal, a few days later she got a call saying there had been a change of plan, and she got the job._

_Gabriella then told Casey, and had a crazy idea to invite her along too, they then packed, left their jobs, bought a new apartment in New York, and left with Gabriella's dog, Sam. When they arrived they met up with Zeke, who organaised a dinner where Gabriella could surprise the gang. The night came, and everyone was shocked but happy to see her. But then Troy introduced Gabi, to his girlfriend Amy. Gabriella was very upset, but decided to try and move on. She got asked out, and accepted, but got stood up so she called Troy. They then went on a date, and Troy told her that he and Amy were over._

_They both then got together again and spend the night. A few days later, Gabriella and Troy went to Troy's cousins wedding, where Troy went off with his family and friends, leaving Gabi alone. On the way to the after party, Gabriella had a go at Troy, and they argued. They spent the night at a hotel - in seperate rooms. The next morning Gabriella refused a lift off Troy, and they both are left feeling that sad._

**So thats basically whats happend so far. This chapter is FULL of surprises, I think theres about, four :). A lot of things get cleared up, but then I leave you wondering again ). But don't worry I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! ON YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER, AND A SEQUEL!**

**Rhia xx**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Big Shocks And Big Surprises!**

I grabbed my bag and ran down to reception, handing in my key then running outside, to see if Troy was still there.

I looked towards the exit, to just catch him driving back onto the road. I sank down sadly, wondering if I'd ruined it all.

I got out my phone and dialled a cab, and waited for it to pick me up.

When I got home, Casey ran up to me and asked me how it was. I collapsed on the couch, and told her everything.

''Case, he must seriously hate me. I was so mean!'' I said, tears falling down my face.

''No he doesn't! You just need to go speak to him, and say sorry!'' She reassured me.

''I don't think he'll accept.. I mean I called his family boring! I didn't mean any of the things I said, I mean I love Mr. Bolton – he was like dad to me! Troy will most probably tell them all what I said!'' I sniffed. ''And then they'll all hate me too!'' I burst out crying again.

''Hey, common you know that's not true – this is Troy were talking about..'' Casey said softly.

''I've ruined everything!'' I cried.

''Okay, hang on let me call in the forces!'' Casey said then ran to the phone and started dialling a number.

''Sharpay? Big problems. No I'm fine, it's Gabi! Her and Troy argued, and she's in a mess!''

''Hey! I'm not!'' I sniffed.

''Course your not Hun,'' she said as she patted my head, ''so can you call Taylor and both of you come over here, I have to go out soon, and I don't really wanna leave her. Okay bye!''

She put down the phone and faced me.

''Troy loves you, he's not gunna let a silly argument like this ruin your relationship – and neither should you.''

''You're right, tonight I'll call him – he's in practise right now..'' I sniffed.

''Good, now I gotta go – the girls should be here soon!'' Casey said while rushing to the door.

''WAIT!'' I stood up, ''Where are you going..?''

''For dinner with someone..'' She said nervously.

''Do I know this someone?'' I said suspiciously.

''Maybe. Now that's all your getting out of me – bye!'' She giggled as she ran out of the door.

I sank back into the chair, only to hear the doorbell go.

''Come in!'' I shouted, not bothering to get up.

''It's only us!'' Taylor called, walking in and handing me some ice-cream.

''What's this for?'' I asked, confused.

''Comfort food, duh!'' Sharpay giggled.

They both sat down beside me and handed me a spoon.

''Now spill'' Taylor said.

---

It was 7pm and me Casey, Sharpay and Taylor were sitting in a circle in our apartment, with pillows and blankets surrounding us playing Truth or Dare.

''Casey, truth or dare..'' I smiled evilly.

''Well I know what your gunna ask if I say truth, so dare'' She giggled.

''Thankfully I thought of a back up plan – I dare you to ring the person you've been secretly texting and seeing, right now'' I winked at her.

Casey gasped. ''Fine..'' She said nervously, grabbing the phone and dialling a number, the putting the phone on speaker.

''Hello?'' Came the voice from the speakers.

''Uh hey.. It's Case..''

''Oh hey Case!'' Came the voice again.

I turned to Sharpay and saw her froze.

''I know that voice..RYAN?!'' She cried.

''Sharpay!?'' He cried back.

''Your- your- YOUR DATING MY BROTHER?!'' She shouted.

''Uh, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, it's just I wanted to keep it quiet for a bit – because I knew you wouldn't like it..'' Casey said nervously.

Sharpay sighed, ''Your right, I'm over reacting – I mean, Ryan needs a girlfriend anyway, and knowing that its someone I can trust is even better!'' Sharpay smiled.

''Wow. I'm glad your okay with it Shar. Well anyway I'll leave you girls to it! Bye Case!'' Ryan said happily then hung up.

''Well that was unexpected anyway – Sharpay its your turn, truth or dare?!'' Taylor giggled.

''Truth'' Sharpay simply said.

''Who do you like right now? Or are you secretly seeing somebody like Casey..'' Taylor grinned.

Sharpay looked at us all and rolled her eyes, ''If you must know, I've been on a few dates with Zeke..'' She said slowly.

''NO!?'' I cried.

''Yep..'' She sighed.

''You can't be serious?!'' Casey laughed.

''I am..''

''YOU AND ZEKE?'' Taylor said, shocked.

''YES, ME AND ZEKE – HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?'' Sharpay cried.

We all burst out laughing at her sudden outburst and then I said happily, ''It just we would never have thought you two would make a couple, your both so different!''

''Well the say opposites attract!'' Taylor giggled.

''Anyway, Gabi – it's your turn, truth or dare?'' Sharpay said to me.

''Dare..'' I said uncertain.

''I have the perfect dare..'' She grinned evilly at me. ''You have to go to Troy's house NOW, and say sorry – and make up!''

''WHAT?'' I cried.

''You heard''

''But, I doubt he's home..'' I said, trying to get out of it.

''Let's check shall we..'' Taylor got her phone out and dialled his number.

''Troy, your at home aren't you? Okay just checking – bye!'' She threw the phone on the couch and grinned.

''He's homeeeee!!'' She sang.

''Fine! I'll do it!'' I got up then heading to my room.

''Nuhuh – no time to change, you'll have to go in your pyjamas!'' Giggled Casey.

I give her an evil look then sighed. ''Fine, I will!'' I said unhappily then walked out of the apartment.

I ran down the steps then into my car and drove to Troy's house. I parked outside and put my head in my hands.

I got out and walked towards the door and knocked.

Troy slowly opened it then froze.

''Uh hey..'' I said nervously.

He looked down at my pyjamas, confused and said, ''Hi.. What are you doing here?''

''Well I got dared to come, but I would of came sooner or later when I was confident enough anyway, just not in these..'' I said, pointing down at my outfit. ''Can I come in, it's a bit cold out here to explain..'' I said hopefully.

Troy still in shock, softly said, ''Sure..'' Then guided me into the lounge.

I sat down beside him and sighed.

''I'm sorry.'' I said weakly. ''This argument was all my fault, and I've ruined everything. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just being stubborn.''

''It's fine-''Troy began but I cut him off.

''No it's not, I was being selfish, and all I could think about was myself, then I just kept having a go at you, and I threw everything back in your face this morning.'' I looked at him sadly, ''And I didn't mean the thing about your family.. You know I love them like my own..''

''Gabriella its okay. I went off on my own, when I should of went round introducing you instead..''

''Maybe, but you hadn't seen some of these people for 10 years, and you hadn't seen your family for months – your deserved to go speak to them.''

Troy nodded then pulled me in for a hug.

''It's fine, we all do stupid things when were not thinking, right?'' He asked me softly.

''Why are you being so nice? I've been such a cow, and now your practically throwing your arms round me?'' I asked confused.

''Because Gabriella, I love you, and people do crazy things when their in love.'' He winked at me.

''I love you too Troy'' I said, while leaning on his chest.

Troy lifted my chin up and kissed me softly

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and just talking. I called Casey and told her I was staying at Troy's. After all, I didn't really want to go back out in my pyjamas.

After a while I got up, and walked towards the door, and winked at Troy, then motioned him to follow.

He followed me upstairs, confused. I headed towards the bedroom and paused by the door. I felt Troy's arms come round my waist, and I slowly turned around and pulled him over to the bed.

---

I was woken up by someone tapping my shoulder continuously.

'Brie, I have an early practise, you can stay if you want.. But I thought I'd let you know..'' Troy said.

''No, don't worry I'll go.'' I said smiling at him. My smiled quickly faded away when I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and did exactly what I felt.

''Gabriella!? Are you okay!?'' Troy panicked.

I stood up in shock, ''I'm fine, just must have been something I eat.. Don't worry I'll be fine..'' I said unsure, then walked out of the bathroom and took my bag.

''I think its best if I just go, I don't want to make a mess here – I'll call you later okay?'' I said while blowing him a kiss then running to my car.

I got in and drove back home, where I was greeted with 3 screaming girls and a barking dog.

''Spill!'' Taylor giggled.

''Well,'' I started as I put my bag down and sat down on a bean bag, ''We made, up and had a lovely night.. Nothing much to it..'' I said simply.

''Aw, I'm glad you've made up!'' Casey said happily.

I suddenly ran to the bathroom and was sick again.

''Gabi! Are you alright?!'' Sharpay screamed.

''I'm fine, but it's the second time I've been sick this morning.. I don't know what's up?'' I said.

''Maybe it's a bug going round or something?'' Casey suggested.

''Or maybe your pregnant!'' Taylor joked.

Everyone started laughing, but I froze then felt myself turning pale.

''I was joking Gabs..''

''Me and Troy, you know 'did it' last night..'' I said worriedly.

''So your saying.. You could be pregnant?!'' Sharpay cried.

I froze. ''Oh my god. I don't know!'' I said, tears forming in my eyes.

''Gab, come sit down now! Did you use protection?'' Taylor questioned.

''No..'' I cried.

''it's a possibility.. But lets not get carried away right?'' Casey reassured.

''Right..'' I said, not convinced.

''Say you were pregnant – would you be happy?'' Sharpay asked.

''I'd be delighted, I'm just shocked..'' I said, speechless.

''Okay, I have a plan, were going to buy 3 pregnancy tests. As were not sure, you'll take one today.'' Taylor started.

''Why do we need the other 2 then?'' Casey asked.

''Because she only did it last night, so it might not work – Gab you'll take another tomorrow, then the last one in about 2 to 3 days, got it?'' Taylor said.

I nodded, as Taylor grabbed Casey and pulled her out of the door to go down the supermarket.

''Are you going to tell Troy?'' Sharpay broke the silence.

''Not until I know for sure. I wouldn't want to get his hopes up or nothing..''


	15. It’s Just A Bug Right?

**Thanks for all the recent response guys! Means a lot to me, really. To all the people who are reviewing me saying, about the pregnancy a day after not working and giving me all the facts - I allready know. Im planning on ending the story soon, so I don't really want to drag it along, waiting chapters for her allowed to take it. And also its a fanFICTION - if you see something you think 'hey thats not right?' your most probably right, its most probably something I made up LOL, but just go along with it, because I want to move things on swiftly.**

**This chapter leaves you on a cliffhanger evil, but don't worry I'll try and update asap :. My next update will be for my other story though - so make sure you check that out!**

**Please review on your thoughts, and your thoughts on a SEQUEL, I really wanna know if I should leave it as one story or two?**

**Rhia xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – It's Just A Bug.. Right?**

''Your so lucky Gab – I want my own child..'' Sharpay sighed.

''Hey, I don't even know if I'm getting one yet! But if everyone goes well with you and Zeke, who knows..'' I winked at her.

''That reminds me I need to ring him, he text me this morning when I was asleep.'' She got her phone out and dialled his number.

''Zeke, it's me Shar.. Yeah, sorry I was asleep.. Oh my god, I'd love too!.. Okay, ring me later.. Bye!'' Sharpay put the phone down and grinned at me.

''What?'' I asked her.

''Zeke's taking me out for dinner tonight!'' She giggled.

''Ooh have fun!''

''I will. I really like him Gab'' She smiled.

''Good. It's glad to see you both happy!'' I said.

Suddenly Taylor and Casey ran back in with 4 boxes in their hands, grinning.

''Why four boxes?'' I asked confused.

''Well I thought I should double check I was pregnant while I was at it..'' Taylor said.

''Tay, your about 2 months pregnant, we can start to see a lump – what other proof do you need?!'' Sharpay exclaimed.

''Okay fine. But I'll take it, and show Gabi the results so she knows what to expect!''

''Okay, hand me the first one..'' I sighed, hoping it would be positive.

I took one of the boxes, and walked into the bathroom. I took the test and sat on the sofa with the girls, staring at the stick on the table. After 10 minutes, I sighed.

''Guess I'm not pregnant then..'' I said sadly.

''No wait! You could be, maybe it's too early!'' Casey cried.

''She's right Gab, its only been a few hours, take one in a few days, then one next week, got it?'' Taylor said.

''Okay.. But what about Troy?! I can't keep this from him for a week..''

''Maybe you should tell him..'' Casey suggested.

''But what happens if I'm not pregnant, would he leave me?''

Sharpay burst out laughing. ''This is Troy were talking about, he wouldn't leave you if his life depended on it Gab''

''Fine, I'll tell if the next test is positive.''

---

It was the next day, and we were gathered in Sharpay's apartment.

''Ready for test 2?'' Sharpay giggled.

I nodded and took the box nervously, and headed into the pink bathroom. I did as the instructions said, then held the stick in front of me, and waiting 15 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and shook my head.

''Nope'' I said sadly.

''There's still a chance! It's only been two days!'' Taylor cried.

''I'm not even going to bother taking the next one – it's obviously I'm not..'' I sighed.

''Hey, common lets go get some smoothies?'' Casey asked, changing the subject.

''Sure.'' I nodded, then followed them all out of the door.

---

**TROY'S POV.**

''So, how's Taylor keeping?'' I asked Chad, who was over my house watching the game.

''She's good, about 7 months to go'' Chad laughed.

''Wow, to think your actually having a baby, its weird..''

''I know. I mean I can hardly take care of myself, never mind a mini me!''

Troy laughed. ''Dude, you'll do fine – you'll be a great dad!''

''Thanks man. You know, you would too..'' He winked at me.

''You know I can't wait till the day, Brie tells me she's pregnant. Have a feeling its going to be a while. But I can't wait!''

''Yeah it sure is a shocker when they say it. I was so surprised!''

''Yeah. So how's the wedding planning coming along?'' I asked.

''Good. We've already decided having it on a beach in the Bahamas' inviting all our close friends and family. But its going to be after the baby's born..''

''Wow sounds good.''

''Yeah, should be. You thought about proposing to Gabi?''

''Yeah, but I dunno, I mean I loved her forever, but it still seems like were in the first stage of a relationship.. Cos we've been away from each other so long.. You know?''

''Yeah.. I know she'd say yeah though.'' Chad grinned.

''So your saying maybe I should do it earlier?''

''I dunno man, but I'm 99 sure Gabi'll say yes..''

''Right..''

---

**GABRIELLAS POV.**

It was a Friday afternoon, and about 2 weeks after I took the first test. I hadn't taken the third one yet, as I was convinced I wasn't pregnant.

I was sitting in the apartment with Casey watching TV. I suddenly broke the silence.

''You know, I was supposed to be on my period last week.. I've never been this late before..'' I said confused.

''Pregnant..'' Casey sang.

''Casey! I'm not pregnant, I just had a little bug. That's all.'' I said firmly.

''Well if your sure, take that third test – right now.'' She grinned at me.

''Fine'' I sighed, then went into the bathroom and took it.

I froze as a shade of blue started appearing.

''CASEY!'' I yelled.

I nervously turned the stick over to show her it.

''OH MY GOD. YOU'RE PREGNANT!'' She screamed.

''NO WAIT! It must be a mistake, I mean – I just had a bug!?'' I cried.

''Fine, stay here, I'll run and get another test just to be sure!'' She then ran out of the apartment.

I sat on the end of the bath, and smiled weakly at myself, thinking how great it would be if I was actually pregnant.

After waiting for a few minutes, I heard someone barge into the apartment and run towards the bathroom.

I stood up, to see Sharpay and Taylor, out of breath, before me.

''Casey called.'' Taylor said.

I smiled at them. ''I don't know if it's true though..''

''It will be, but its best to double check, I took about 5 tests after the first one.'' Taylor giggled.

Just then, Casey ran back in with two tests in her hand. ''HERE, GO GO GO!'' She cried.

I grinned, and took the tests and went into the bathroom. After I had done the first one, I walked back into the living area and waited with the girls to see if a colour appeared.

Suddenly, the same shade of blue appeared in the box.

''I TOLD YOU SO!'' Sharpay squealed.

''So this means, I'm actually pregnant!?'' I said, shocked.

''Yes!'' Taylor shouted.

''But it still could be a mistake..'' I said.

''God Gabi! Just for you, we'll book an appointment for you to see a doctor, to confirm it!'' Casey sighed, getting out her phone and dialling a number.

''Hello, I'm calling on behalf of my friend Gabriella Montez.. I was wondering if I could book an appointment, you see she wants to confirm she's pregnant.. Okay great.. We'll be there soon!'' She put the phone down and grinned.

''Your in luck, somebody cancelled their appointment, which is in 10 minutes, so we best make our way down there!'' She said, then grabbed her bag and motioned for us to get up.

---

We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the results to come back. The doctor said it would take about 10 minutes as it would be a more accurate test.

''Gabriella Montez?'' The receptionist called.

I stood up, and the woman nodded towards the room opposite her, so I walked in.

''Hello Ms Montez, I've got the results, would you like me to read them too you, or hand you an envelope with all the details in it?'' A woman asked, behind a desk.

''Can I have the envelope please?'' I asked politely.

She smiled then handed me the envelope.

''Thanks!'' I said, then walked out.

I called the girls and told them to drive us back, and then I'd open it.

I sat in the car on the way back, looking at the envelope in my hands. This was the envelope which could possibly change my life.

We arrived back in the apartment, with the girls huddled around me waiting to open it.

I slowly opened the envelope, and brought the letter out that was it in.

I began reading it, then gasped.

* * *

**Just a message, do you want Gabriella to be pregnant or not? Review on what you want to happen! xx**


	16. Everything Fits Together

**This is the last proper chapter guys :(! Basically everything falls into place in this chapter, so the next chapter will be about 9 months on :.**

**Thanks for all the response on this story - love reading through the reviews and seeing that you guys enjoy the story.**

**So enjoy the chapter, the last chapter will be extra long for you D!**

**Rhia xx.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Everything Fits Together**

''WHAT!?'' Sharpay cried.

''I'm pregnant.'' I said.

''OH MY GOD!'' Casey screamed, and they all jumped on me.

''HEY HEY HEY! Watch the baby!'' I burst out laughing.

''Oh my god, its gunna be about 2 months between our babies Gab!'' Taylor giggled.

''You guys are lucky! Casey we'll have to make sure our babies are born the same time then!'' Sharpay winked, which made us all laugh.

Suddenly my phone went, I picked it up and saw who was calling and smiled.

''Hey babe!'' I answered happily.

''Hey!'' Troy replied.

''What's up?''

''Nothing, I was just wondering do you want to go out for a meal tonight?''

''Ooh yes please!!''

''Great, I got something I wanna tell you! Love you!"

''Love you too!'' I said then hung up.

''Well?'' Casey said.

''Troy's taking me out for dinner, so I'll tell him then!!'' I said happily.

''Well common then, lets get you ready!'' Sharpay giggled.

They put me onto the chair, with Casey curling my hair, Taylor doing my make up, and Sharpay picking out a dress.

''This one?'' She came to the door, holding a pink short dress.

''Oh god no. I wore that to go to a fancy dress – I'll never wear it again!'' I cried.

''Oh really? Mind if I have it then?'' Sharpay grinned.

''Sure, go for gold!'' I winked at her.

''How about this one, it's beautiful!'' Sharpay pulled out a black dress with the top half in sequins.

''Wow I didn't know I still had that – I love it!'' I smiled.

''Great, I'll find some shoes and a bag then and were done!''

Casey finished curling my hair and added some diamond clips in here and there. Once Taylor had done my make up, she gave me a mini manicure on my fingers and toes.

Then Sharpay rushed me into the bedroom to get changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, loving how I felt in the dress. I smiled at myself then opened the bedroom door.

''Wow. You look amazing!'' Casey said slowly.

''Thanks..'' I smiled shyly.

''Troy is going to love you!'' Squealed Sharpay.

''Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you!'' I hugged them all gently, not wanting to mess anything up.

Just then, the door went.

Taylor looked at her watch and smirked. ''Right on time – he's a keeper.'' She winked at me. I laughed then opened the door and walked out side.

I looked at Troy as his mouth dropped open.

''You look gorgeous Brie.'' He eventually got out.

''Thanks, so where are we going?'' I asked as we got in his car.

''Some new restaurant in town.''

''Ooh, sounds great!'' I said nervously, wondering how he'd take my news.

We arrived outside the restaurant then walking in with our fingers entwined.

''Reservations for Bolton.'' Troy smiled at the woman behind the podium.

''Right this way,'' She guided us towards a candle-lit table by the window.

''This is beautiful Troy!'' I smiled gratefully at him and sat down.

''Anything for you.''

Once we had eaten our food, Troy ordered a bottle of wine and poured us each a glass.

''Okay Gab, ready for my little surprise? I have no idea how it's going to turn out but hey..'' He said, scratching his neck – like he usually did when he was nervous.

''I'm ready'' I said smiling at him.

''Okay, Gab, I love you so much, you're the only girl I've ever loved, and I am so happy were finally together, even though I thought I ruined it all.. I might be rushing into this – just tell me if I am, but one thing I know for sure is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.''

I froze as he got down on one knee.

''Will you marry me?'' He asked.

I looked down at the beautiful ring before me.

''Troy, I've never felt love like this before, you're my everything – and if you weren't in my future, I know it wouldn't be a bright one. So I'd want to marry you more than anything. I love you.'' I smiled at him, tears falling down my cheeks.

He got up and slipped the diamond ring on my hand, and kissed me on the cheek and sat back in his seat.

''Now that I've had my surprise, are you ready for yours? I don't know which one is bigger.'' I grinned at him.

He looked at me confused, ''this must be big then..''

''It is. Today I found out that..'' I started.

''That?'' Troy said impatiently, you could tell her was getting nervous.

''I'm pregnant.'' I said quietly.

''OH MY GOD!'' Troy cried out, then ran over to kiss me.

I returned the kiss then slowly pulled away, ''so.. You're happy about it?'' I smiled at him.

''Happy? It's the best news ever!'' Troy laughed.

''I love you.'' I whispered in his ear.

''I love you too Brie.'' He whispered back.

''How about we go home now?'' I asked him.

''Home? And to whose home would that be?''

''Troy.. We can't live in too separate places when were engaged and having a baby..'' I said slowly.

''Your right, you can move in with me – I mean I have this massive house, which would be perfect for us to bring up our child?'' He said happily.

I thought about it for a while, then nodded.

''Let's got back to mine tonight though, I can tell Casey the news in the morning then..'' I said softly, entwining my fingers with his, then walking back to the car.

Troy drove us back to the apartment and we both headed towards my room and got into my bed.

''I can't believe were going to have a baby..'' Troy said, breaking the silence.

''I know, I had to take about 10 tests to make sure!'' I giggled.

''So what about this wedding, when's that going to happen?'' Troy asked.

''Hmm.. After the babies born, I want to actually fit into my dress!'' I laughed, ''Then we'll have time to plan it, maybe somewhere in the snow!'' I cried.

''Whatever you want Brie..'' Troy kissed my forehead.

''I guess I should get some sleep, I'm resting for two now'' I grinned.

''Your right, night Brie, love you.'' Troy yawned then put his arms around my waist, bringing my closer.

''I love you too'' I said, then drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, breathing in Troy's scent and smiled. I got up slowly, trying not to wake Troy up, and snuck outside to see Casey watching TV.

''Casey.. Uh we need to talk..'' I said nervously, wondering how she'd take it.

''Your moving out?'' She asked grinning.

''How did you know!?'' I asked surprised.

''Gabi, your pregnant – why on earth should you live with your best friend instead of your fiancé?'' She asked confused.

''Your right y'know – HEY! How did you know about me and Troy being engaged?!''

''Well Troy text Chad last night, who told Taylor who told Sharpay over the phone last night, who then told Ryan to told me over breakfast this morning.'' She smirked.

''So everybody knows?''

''Basically yeah.''

''Oh. Well that makes things a lot easier. Anyway are you okay with me moving?'' I asked.

''Yeah of course!'' She walked up and hugged me.

''Thanks Case!"' I returned her hug then turned around to see my door opening and Troy stepping out.

''Morning'' He said tiredly.

''Morning!'' I said cheerfully.

''What you wanna do today then?'' He asked me.

''Move into your house?'' I grinned at him.

He started to laugh, ''Sure, we'll start packing for you then!''

I walked into my bedroom with Casey and Troy following me.

''Okay.. I'll pack up this room, Troy you can help with the boxes, and Casey you could do the apartment stuff in the other rooms?'' I asked them.

Casey nodded, then headed back into the other room, while Troy picked up boxes from the corner, which were still there from when I moved here.

We spent all day packing, with the help of the rest of the gang.

''So there, everything's done!'' Taylor said out of breath.

''Yep! Everything's in the car, and your ready to go Gab!'' Zeke said.

''Aw, thanks for helping guys!'' I smiled gratefully at them all.

''No problem, were so happy to hear about you guys!'' Ryan said, with his arm round Casey.

''Case, I'm gunna miss you as my roommate!'' I ran up to her and hugged her.

''Hey, don't worry we'll still see each other everyday!'' She reassured me.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and giggled. ''Your right! Well we better be off to unpack again!'' I said brightly, walking out of the door with Troy.

---

It was 8pm, and me and Sam were settled in, with everything unpacked and me and Troy were talking about baby names.

''I like Grace and Imogen for a girl..'' I said happily.

''Yeah, me too I like Daisy as well..'' Troy nodded.

''Well we've got another 9 months to decide that anyway!'' I smiled at him then kissed his nose.

''Were going to be parents!'' I squealed.

''I know, it feels so weird!'' Troy agreed.

''Not as weird as Chad being a dad though..'' I giggled.

''Oh I know, he's going to be a cool dad though''

''So will you Troy, your gunna be an amazing dad!'' I put my arms round his neck.

''And your going to be an amazing mom.'' He winked at me.


	17. Finally Where I Belong

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter in the story 'Anywhere But Here' so I've made it about 3 times as longer! Haven't decided if Im doing a sequel yet, I've put a few ideas together but tbh I have no idea where Im going to go with it, so we'll see :. I love this chapter, a lot of Troyella fluff in it, and its all happy and stuff, and it was cool looking through wedding dresses for inspiration. For the wedding outfits, see my little comment at the bottom of the story :**

**Anyway, thank you all SO much for the response on this story, I thought noone would read it or anything, but its great how you all seem to be enjoying it. And its my FIRST story so Im really proud :.**

**Don't forget, to read my other story STARTING OVER AGAIN, its currently at its 5th chapter, not doing as well as this story, which it should be as its getting better now. My full attention will be to that story now :**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! And add me to your AUTHOR'S ALERT if you want to find out when the sequel is coming out, I might actually post a little A'N in this story for when its out but yeah.**

**Thanks again guys, please continue the support on my stories :**

**& DONT FORGET TO READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Rhia xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – Finally Where I Belong**

**1 YEAR LATER.**

I looked down at the beautiful 3 month year old babies before me. Turned out, I was expecting twins, one girl and one boy. Imogen and Jared. Suddenly, I felt two arms come around my waist.

''I love you'' He said.

I turned around and kissed him. ''I love you too Troy.''

''I can't believe were getting married next week.'' He whispered.

''Me neither. I really hope it snows, I haven't seen snow since I was little.''

''Same, but hey it'll be Christmas Eve – so maybe Santa will have a word with someone..'' He winked at me, making me laugh.

Just then, the doorbell went. I went to open it, and grinned to see who it was.

''Just on time guys!'' I said happily.

I'd invited the whole gang over for dinner, and they'd all gladly accepted.

They all came in and headed for the dining room and sat down.

''Chad, Ryan, Zeke, can you help bring in the baby chairs, there's three of them in the living room – just go on in, I'll be right back guys'' I said running out of the room.

''Troy their here!'' I called upstairs.

''Okay, I'll bring the babies down now, then sort the drinks and that!'' She shouted back.

I walked back into the room too see Taylor's baby girl, Tallulah, already in her chair.

''She is so cute Tay!'' Sharpay giggled. She was wearing a light pink dress, up to her knees with pink and silver accessories. She and Zeke got engaged last month.

''Thanks Shar! So when are we expecting one of you too then?'' She laughed.

''Well we have something to tell you..'' Zeke said grinning.

''NO!?'' Casey cried. She and Ryan had been engaged nearly 3 months now, and Casey was already 1 month pregnant.

''Yes..'' Sharpay said smiling.

''Hey, what's all the shouting about?'' Troy came into the room, handing me Jared to put in his chair, while he put Imogen in hers.

''Sharpay's pregnant!'' I said excitedly.

''NO?'' Troy asked.

We all burst out laughing. ''Ahuh.'' Zeke said.

''Congratulations you guys!'' Troy said then walked over to shake Zeke's hands.

''I'll go get the wine!'' I said, rushing off into the kitchen.

I picked up the bottle, and went back to the dining room and poured everyone a glass then sat down.

''So, how are the twins Gab?'' Ryan asked.

''Great, I love being a mum – it's the best feeling in the world!'' I smiled at Troy.

''Everything ready for the wedding?''

''Yeah, should be. We rang Kelsi last night and she said she could make it to do the piano, Zeke's doing catering, Sharpay's had her hands in on the decorating side of things, everything should be perfect!'' Troy answered.

''Yep, I even found the most adorable outfits for the twins! My mum and Mark are flying out the day before too – and then they'll have the kids during the wedding!'' I said.

''Everything sounds great! Were so happy for you guys!'' Taylor giggled.

''What about your wedding Tay, when's that?'' Troy asked.

''Valentines Day!'' Chad grinned.

We all burst out laughing, ''Great, I'll have to book our flight soon then!'' Zeke said.

''By the way Shar, when's your next show?'' Chad asked.

''Sometime in January, were doing Fame!'' Sharpay squealed.

''Great, we'll all have to come see you and Ryan then!'' I grinned.

''Right – I'll go check on the food!'' Troy said then run out to the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes he arrived back with two plates of Spaghetti Bolognese.

''Hey Gab, could you help me bring the rest of the plates out?''

''Sure!''

---

''What if he's got second thoughts!?'' I cried.

It was the night before my wedding, and we were sleeping at Taylor's house. Her and Chad had sold her apartment before the baby was born, and moved in a nice house close to ours. Casey had done the same, before she and Ryan got engaged – Ryan's dad bought them a big house. His dad also bought Sharpay a stunning penthouse for her and Zeke, as Sharpay thought it was more stylish than a house.

''Gab, it's Troy – look at you! You both have too beautiful babies, and you've been living with each other for over a year – do you really think Troy's going to have second thoughts!?'' Taylor sighed. We'd been over this at least three times today.

''What about my dress? Do you think I should quickly change it now!?'' I panicked.

''Its 9pm! Your dress is beautiful – now please, stop worrying!'' Casey cried.

''Your right, sorry guys – I just guess the nerves are kicking in!'' I said smiling weakly at them.

''Don't worry Gab – your going to have the perfect wedding!'' Sharpay giggled.

''Now, let's watch order some pizza and get the DVD going!'' Casey laughed.

**WITH TROY.**

''What if she doesn't turn up!'' Troy cried.

All the boys were over at Troy and Gabriella's house, and the twins were staying with Gabriella's mom and Mark at a hotel.

''Dude, its Gabriella – the mother of your two children, like she's going to have second thoughts!'' Chad said.

''Your right. But what happens if everything goes wrong!?''

''Troy! Nothing will go wrong, now let's put the game on and order some food!!''

---

**WEDDING DAY.**

''OKAY EVERYTHING IS GOING TO PLAN SO FAR!'' Sharpay shouted, her and Casey were running round the church with headphones on, giving each other the latest go ons.

''Sharpay, you don't have to shout!'' Taylor said, while hitting her arm.

''Ow! And I know, but I feel like I'm in the army or something, it's so cool!''

I started to laugh. We'd decided that Taylor was going to be my maid of honour, since I'd known her the longest – with Sharpay and Casey bridesmaids. Imogen was going to be the flower girl and Jared was the pageboy, and they were going to be brought in with my mom and Mark. Since my dad died when I was young, Chad was going to give me away since he was like a brother to me, and he was also best man.

''Guys do I look okay?'' I said, worrying.

''You look absolutely stunning!'' Sharpay giggled. ''Oh what was that? Casey thinks you look amazing too!''

''Aw thanks girls, you look great too!'' They were wearing all wearing strapless ivory dresses.

Just then, my mom rushed into the room with Imogen in her arms. ''Hunny, everything's about to start!'' She said excitedly, with Casey running up behind her.

''Okay thanks mom!'' I said nervously, then followed everyone out.

We stood outside the doors for a while, until we heard music starting to play.

''All systems go!'' Casey giggled, while she and Sharpay took their headphones off.

The doors opened, and my mom, Mark and the twins went out, with Sharpay and Casey slowly behind them. Then it was Taylor's turn. I tapped my feet on the ground, wondering where Chad was, he was always late.

''Hey! Sorry I'm late! Wow. You look amazing!'' He said quickly, holding his arm out to me.

''Thanks Chad.'' I said softly, then look his arm and walked into the church.

All the butterflies in my stomach seemed to double up as we walked through the door, everyone looking back and smiling at me. I politely smiled back at them all until I got to the top of the church, where Chad hugged me and went to stand behind Troy.

''You look gorgeous Brie.'' Troy whispered.

I was wearing a white strapless long dress with some sequins on it. My hair was curled passed my shoulders, with bits of it clipped up in diamond clips. I was wearing small diamond earrings and my make up was simple, yet effective.

''You don't look bad yourself..'' I winked at him, and he grinned.

----

The service went by without a hitch, and we were in the dining hall, which was decorated my Sharpay.. It was surprisingly not over the top. We had all just finished our food and it was time for the speeches, Chad went up first.

''Troy and Gabi are so perfect for each other it's unbelievable. Maybe we wouldn't have thought that back in high school, but anyway. Me and Troy have been like brothers since preschool, and Gabi's been that little sister to me since I started dating Tay, and she started dating Troy. They are the cutest couple ever, well after me and Tay..'' Everybody laughed, ''anyway I'm so happy for them, this has been a perfect day, for the perfect couple!''

Everyone clapped, next up was Casey.

''Well, I've known Troy about 2 months now.. But I've heard about him for about 2 years. When me and Gabi lived back in New Mexico, that's all I could get from her, Troy this, Troy that. Back then I thought, Wow this guy must be something if its still all she can think of. And I was right, he is something and Gabi is extremely lucky to have him and he should be the luckiest guy in the world to have her. They are both so sweet, and meant for each other – so congrats guys! I love you both!'' She smiled at me, and I smiled back, tears forming in my eyes.

''Well we've known Troy since preschool.'' Sharpay said, as she stood up.

''Yep, and Gabriella since she tried out for the musical back in high school!'' Ryan said while he stood up.

''Obviously, at first we hated them. But after the whole country club incident, where I was being completely selfish and stupid – we made up, and from then on Gabi's been like a sister to me. She's the sweetest thing ever, you just wanna take her home and feed her ice-cream most of the time!'' Sharpay giggled.

''And Troy, well everybody loved him in high school, and everybody loves him now! He is a great person, we sort of became friends back in high school, and since then we've remained close and he's great to be around. Troy and Gabi fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, their perfect for one and other – and we wish you best of luck!'' Ryan nodded at us both.

''Gabriella is my best friend. She has been since we met in high school, and always will be. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and Troy your one lucky guy to have her. Troy your so sweet, and I know your going to take great care of Gabi. Because if you don't – you'll have me to handle!'' Everyone laughed.

After a few more speeches, Troy stood up.

''First of all, thanks to everyone who came today, it really means a lot to us. Gabriella is my whole life. When you feel down, you look at there and you suddenly look at life in a whole new light. I've never felt love like this before. She's so beautiful, even when she's been looking after our two beautiful children all day, and has half their food down her. There's something about her that's not in anybody else. She's so special, and I'd be nowhere without her. And I mean that.'' He sat back down and everybody started clapping.

I stood up slowly, and wiped away the tears that were falling down my face. ''Well, I don't know where to start. Troy's most probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love him so much. He's the most sweetest guy you'll ever meet, and his words move me to tears because he's so amazing. He's always there for me, and he's my rock. Without him, I'd be stuck back in New Mexico, still dreaming about the days when I had him by my side. Words can't describe how much I'm in love with him, and I never want to lose this feeling.'' I said softly, tears still falling down my face.

Troy stood up and hugged me tightly, and I didn't want to let go. He eventually pulled away and wiped my tears away and kissed me on the forehead.

''I love you so much.'' He whispered.

''Ditto.'' I giggled.

It was then time for photos, we all got up and walked out, and as soon as I caught a glimpse of the outside I gasped.

''Its snowing!'' I cried.

''Hey, didn't I say I'd ask Santa to have a word with someone?'' He winked at me then took my hand.

We then had our photos, while the snow fell on our heads.

''This is perfect.'' I said softly and kissed Troy.

''Your perfect.'' He grinned.

''And your corny!'' I said and poked my tongue out.

''Hey!'' He said while I ran away.

He chased after me and after a while he put his arms round my waist and picked me up.

The photographer was still taking photos of us, and our friends stood behind him smiling at us.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Perfect for each other.'' They all said in agreement.

I grinned at them then took Jared off my mom, and Troy took Imogen off Mark and we posed for photos with them.

----

I woke up with a massive smile on my face.

''TROY TROY!'' I giggled and shook him.

''What?'' He said tiredly.

''IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!'' I screamed.

He shot up like a bullet and grinned.

''Let's go get the twins!'' He laughed.

We went and fetched them and took them downstairs and sat them down by the Christmas tree.

We both let them unwrap their presents and clapped and laughed with them as the saw what they'd got.

''Your present now!'' Troy said grinning.

He handed me a long box.

I opened in slowly to see to airplane tickets.

''What's this?'' I asked.

''Our honeymoon.'' He said smiling.

''I thought we decided we weren't going to go on one?'' I asked surprised.

''I know, but I changed my mind – I've booked us to go to the Bahamas' for a week, and you don't have to worry because your mom and Mark will mind the kids, and they'll stay here while were gone!'' He said proudly.

''Oh my god! Thank you so much! I can't wait, its going to be amazing!!'' I giggled.

''I know, I've booked at 5-star hotel, and spa treatments for you and everything!''

I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

''And that's not all!'' He said, handing me another box.

I gasped and ripped the wrapping paper open.

''Oh my god!'' I cried.

He'd bought me the new iPhone.

''This is amazing!'' I said excitedly.

''And I got you these too..'' He said, holding up another box.

''Troy you didn't have to get me all these!'' I said, but happily took the box anyway.

''Wow! These are the shoes I wanted, but they were way to expensive!'' I said shocked. He'd bought me silver diamond heels that I'd seen when we were shopping last week.

''Thanks Troy, for all of this!'' I said and hugged him again.

''Ready for your present?'' I said happily. He nodded, and I handed him a small box.

''Whoa. Gab this must of cost you a ton!'' Troy cried.

I'd bought him a Rolex watch but that wasn't all.

''That's not all, follow me!'' I said, picking up Imogen, and motioned for him to pick up Jared.

He followed me outside into the snow.

''What is it Gab?'' He said like a little child.

I pointed to the black Ferrari convertible parked outside the house.

''NO WAY?'' He shouted.

I grinned and pulled out the keys from my pocket.

''OH MY GOD!'' He ran towards the car with Jared and opened it and jumped in.

''THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER BRIE!'' He cried.

''Glad you like it!'' I said smiling.

''Like it? I love it!''

---

We were all over Casey's house for Christmas dinner. While we were waiting for the dinner to cook, we talked about the presents we received.

''So Gab, what did you get!?'' Sharpay giggled.

''Um, a holiday to the Bahamas', an iPhone and new shoes!'' I said happily.

''Oh my god! Wow!'' Casey cried.

''What about you Troy?'' Ryan asked.

''A Rolex watch and Ferrari.'' Troy said plainly.

''OH MY GOD! SHE GOT YOU A FERRARI!?'' Chad jumped up.

''I KNOW!'' Troy jumped up too and high five him then motioned for the guys to go see it outside.

Taylor rolled her eyes, ''You bought him a Ferrari?''

''Yeah, he's been in love with them since he could stand.'' I giggled.

''Wow.''

Just then the boys came back in all grinning.

''Nice choice Gabs!'' Zeke said.

''Thanks.'' I said smiling.

''Anyway, enough about cars, lets have a toast!'' Casey called out.

We all raised our glasses.

''To the ones you love!'' Ryan said.

''To our beautiful families!'' Troy said, winking at me.

''To friendship!'' Taylor laughed.

''To the miracle of life!'' Casey said, looking down at her stomach.

''To Troy's new car!'' Chad stood up proudly.

Everyone looked at him, and burst out laughing.

''To having fun!'' Sharpay giggled.

''To everyone in this room!'' Zeke called out.

''To finally feeling where you belong!'' I said grinning.

* * *

**Firstly, forget about the speech marks, I know their weird, but I really cant be bothered to change them all now :**

**Secondly, PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL! I have no idea what to do for it! So unless I don't get any ideas, I either wont do one, or it'll be pretty boring.. Or it'll take a while because I'll have to think for a bit.**

**Thirdly, EVEN THOUGH THE STORY IS OVER, DONT STOP REVIEWING. I don't care if its a year on, I still love to hear your views on this story - so please dont stop, because I love reading through your thoughts :)!**

**Lastly, don't forget to add me to your AUTHORS ALERT if you want an alert when the sequel comes out, IF IT DOES! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW IT! Its not getting as much attention as this one does :[**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Ly, Rhia xx**

**PS.**

**For the wedding outfits, see my profile - they wont be up long! xx**


	18. Important Authors Note!

Okay, this is basically an Authors Note :.

Incase some of you didn't know, Anywhere But Here's Sequel is UP! It had been for about a week now, and has like 4 reviews. I mean common.. Chapter 2 is up now as well, and I will be updating regularly if I can!

Also, please don't stop reviewing this story – even though its completed, I still love to here what you think of it.

So don't forget ABH Sequel – it's called Where I Belong, just in case you can't find it.

Also you can read my two other stories, which have nothing to do with ABH but yeah – Make You Mine and Starting Over Again!

Thanks everyone!

Rhia xx.


End file.
